Goo Goo
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Somehow Kaorin gets turned into a baby. IT'S DONE!
1. Here We Go

**Hi all, I thought I'd do something different and possibly unusual, so with that said….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 1: HERE WE GO!!!!!!**

It was science fair day at Azumanga Daioh High, everyone was gathered at the gym to see what the braniacs of the school had to display. Of course you had the usual volcano, environmental awareness, and Solar System displays. But one little girl wanted to stand out among them all.

Chiyo was standing in front of her display waiting for the judges to see her experiment. Osaka was there to show her support. It was then that Yomi and Tomo walked up.

"Hey there Chiyo-chan, whatcha got here?" Tomo asked.

Chiyo just gave a small but proud smile. "It's a special drink I've made, with it, it will make you feel younger and stronger."

Yomi just stared at a small bottle of green liquid on the table. "An energy supplement in other words." She asked.

"Not just any ordinary supplement, this will revolutionize human life as we know it." Chiyo started. "Imagine a world in where no one gets tired, you can work all day without fear of getting sick, in fact my drink should be able to slow down the aging process."

Yomi and Tomo looked at the bottle. "So does it work." Yomi asked.

"I have no idea." Chiyo responded as Yomi and Tomo fell down anime style.

"You mean to tell me you didn't test it yet?" Tomo asked.

"I was hoping to test it before today, but I've been too busy with schoolwork." Chiyo responded as she gave a small chuckle.

"Well how about that dog of yours, you could've tested it on him." Tomo said with a snicker.

"MR. TAKAKICHI?!!!!! NO WAY WHAT IF I KILLED HIM?!!!!!" Chiyo said as she made button eyes.

"Well I could test it fer 'ya Chiyo-chan." Osaka said as she grabbed the bottle.

"NO OSAKA-SAN!!!!!!!" Chiyo screamed as she took the bottle away from her.

"This is so unlike you Chiyo, to be so unprepared for something." Yomi told the little girl.

"I know, I know." Chiyo responded as tears appeared in her eyes. "But if I didn't show up to the fair, I might get a failing grade in science class."

"Then why don't you pour it on a plant then Chiyo-chan, it's a living thing right?" Tomo said.

"Tomo…..that's a ….good idea?" Yomi said as she gave her a surprised look.

Chiyo was almost just as surprised as Yomi. "Well I suppose we could head over to the school's greenhouse and get one, there's still time before the judges get here." Chiyo said as the four of them quickly left for the nursery. Unfortunately not one of them remembered to bring the bottle of green stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Rachel were busy setting up their display. It was a model of the Solar System. "I still wish we would've come up with something more unique." Rachel said.

Kaorin just sweat dropped. "If this thing can get us a passing grade, that I don't care, I'm struggling in science and I need all the help I can get."

Rachel just sweat dropped as well. "How can someone who is good at Astronomy be failing Science?" She asked.

Kaorin just kept thinking how the gods were fortunate to her because in Science class, she got to sit behind her dear Sakaki-san." "Um, I guess it's because for some reason I can't seem to concentrate." She responded as she wiped her forehead. "I'll be right back Rachel-chan." I'm gonna go get a soda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi, and Tomo were trying to find the perfect plant to test Chiyo's drink on."

"How about this cactus." Yomi said.

"PERFECT!!!!" Chiyo said as she jumped up and down. "What better plant to test it on, than on something that grows in a desert."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was on her way back to her's and Rachel's display carrying a Mountain Dew. She was walking in front of Chiyo's display as Sakaki was walking by her.

"He…hello Sakaki-san." Kaorin said as she blushed. She placed her Mountain Dew on Chiyo's Table.

"Hello Kaorin, are you participating in the Science fair as well?" She asked.

Kaorin could feel her heart beat faster. "Yes, I….I'm making a model of the Solar System with Rachel." She answered.

"I see, perhaps I shall go a look at it later then." Sakaki said as she smiled.

"I'd…like that." Kaorin said as she started to breath faster.

"Are you okay Kaorin, you seem to be a little nervous." Sakaki said.

Kaorin picked up a bottle from the table and started to drink it. "I'm fine Sakaki-san." She answered as she quickly took another drink.

"Well then, good luck then with your presentation." Sakaki said as she walked off.

"Sakaki-san is gonna go see my display." She thought as she continued to drink from the bottle. "I've got to make sure it's perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked. "The judges could be here any minute."

Kaorin was quickly studying the model. "No time to talk Rachel-chan, I've got to make sure this thing is perfect." Suddenly a funny sound came from Kaorin's stomach. "Oooooooooo."

"Kaorin-chan, are you okay?" A worried Rachel asked.

Kaorin started to feel a little dizzy. "I'm not sure." She answered.

"I think this fair is getting to you, you should go to the infirmary to rest." Rachel told her.

"But the presentation…." Kaorin said.

"I'll take care of it, you just go and rest." Rachel responded.

"No, you don't…..under….stand." Kaorin started to feel like the room was spinning.

Rachel could see something was wrong. She helped Kaorin to a chair and sat her down.

"Hang on Kaorin-chan, I'll go get help." Rachel said as she quickly ran off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo and the others walked back up to her display with the cactus. "Okay, I'll just pour a little bit of this formula in the cactus and we'll see what happens." She said as she picked up the bottle. It was then that she noticed something. "Wait, this isn't my formula, it's a soda." She said in a confused tone.

"Well then what happened to the formula?" Yomi asked.

Rachel rushed up. "GUYS YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KAORIN-CHAN!!!!!!" she said in a panic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five azu-girls quickly went back to Kaorin and Rachel's display. Chiyo noticed an empty bottle on the floor. "This is where I had my formula." She said.

"But where's Kaorin." Tomo asked.

"Naked." Osaka said.

"Why would you say that Osaka-san?" Chiyo asked.

"Because there's her uniform." Osaka said as she pointed to the floor. They all looked and sure enough there was a blue uniform lying in front of the chair where Kaorin had been.

"Why would she take of her uniform." Yomi asked, it was then noticed something under the table.

Tomo bent over to take a closer look. "Um guys." She said in a confused tone.

"What is it?" Yomi demanded.

Tomo reached under the table and pulled out…….

"Is that a baby?" Rachel asked.

Chiyo took a close at the small baby. "Um, actually, I think this baby is……Kaorin." The other azu-girls just made button eyes as they sweat dropped.

**Well there you have it, I turned Kaorin into a baby, a cute little itty-bitty baby. As always I hope you enjoy my fics, until then, take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. WOAH BABY!

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 2: WOAH BABY!!!!!!!**

Yomi just stared at the baby as she adjusted her glasses. "This is not physically possible." She said. "This can't be Kaorin."

Osaka just stared into the baby's eyes. "Yep, this here is Kaorin all right, I can tell because her eyes." she said.

Chiyo just kept staring at baby Kaorin. "Well first I think we should get her something to wear, I think people will get suspicious if they see a naked baby around here."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The girls headed for the girls locker room at the gym. There they made a makeshift diaper out of a small towel.

"Okay so what should we do next?" Yomi asked.

"Oooooh, can we go sing Karaoke, that sounds like fun." Osaka replied.

"No Osaka-san, Yomi means what should we do about Kaorin?" Chiyo told her.

"Well I don't think she can sing, but we can take her along if you want." Osaka said as she gave a blank stare at her.

"Osaka…quiet….now." Tomo warned.

Rachel was holding Kaorin as the small infant just smiled at her and then gave a cute little giggle.

"Oh you are sooooooo adorable Kaorin boo boo." Rachel said.

"Kaorin boo boo?" Tomo said as she snickered.

Chiyo then sat down on a nearby bench. "What am I going to do, if people find out what I've done, I will probably be in the biggest trouble of my young life." she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Look no one else knows but us Chiyo-chan so relax." Yomi assured her. "And we're not going to tell anyone….right Tomo." Tomo didn't answer. "I said right Tomo?" Tomo still didn't answer. "Tomo?"

"Oh you are a cute one Kaorin boo boo." Tomo said as she was admiring baby Kaorin.

"TOMO!!!!!!" Yomi screamed, which caused Kaorin to start crying.

"Now look what you did Yomi, you scared her." Tomo scolded as she turned to the frighten infant. "There there Kaorin, the big chubby lady didn't mean to scared you like that." she said.

Yomi clenched her fists and Tomo's remarks, but she didn't want to do something violent in front of the baby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki walked up to Kaorin's and Rachel's display. "Odd, where are they?" she thought. It was then that Yukari, Minamo, and Kimura walked up.

"Okay okay, let's get this over with." Yukari grumbled.

Sakaki seemed confused. "You three are judging the science fair?" she asked.

"Yes we are Sakaki." Minamo said as she smiled. "I think it's about time we showed an interest in our students projects."

"I'm only doing it 'cause Nyamo promised me dinner later." she said as she yawned.

"And I'm doing it because I like to see what my dear sweet Kaorin has done." Kimura said as his glasses glared which caused Sakaki and the two teachers to shiver.

"Anyway, where is Kaorin and Rachel." Minamo asked as she looked around.

"Well Kaorin didn't quite feel like herself earlier." Sakaki responded.

"Well then she's disqualified." Yukari said as she wrote an X on her clipboard where Kaorin's and Rachel's project was listed.

"NEVER!!!!!!" Kimura yelled which caused everyone at the fair to stare at them. "YOU WILL NOT DISQULIFY MY KAORIN, SHE HAS PUT ON TOO MUCH EFFORT IN THIS PROJECT, AND I WILL SEE THAT SHE GETS AN HONEST JUDGMENT BY ME!!!!!"

"Okay geez, we'll come back later." Yukari said as she sweat dropped.

As the three teachers left Sakaki was still confused as to where Kaorin and Rachel were.

-----------------------------------------------------

The five Azu-girls took the Azu-baby into the home economics room. There they put a regular diaper on her, as well as a pink long sleeved coverall with a small pink cap with cat ears.

After that they stared at the infant as she just cooed. "Awwwww, cute." They all said in unison.

"Okay, here's another problem." Yomi started. "How are we going to break the news to her mom."

"I never thought of that." Chiyo said as she began to tremble nervously. "M…maybe she'll like the idea of having Kaorin grow up all over again." she said as she gave a nervous smile.

"Come on Chiyo-chan, even I think that remark was lame." Osaka answered which caused the small pigtailed girl to sweat drop.

"I have an idea." Rachel said. "Since it's Friday, why don't we call our parents and tell them we're having a weekend sleepover at Chiyo's house, that way no one will get suspicious, and Chiyo can try and figure out a way to get Kaorin back to her old teenage self."

"ALL RIGHT WEEKEND AT CHIYO'S!!!!!!!" Tomo screamed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"We're not going there for fun Tomo, we're doing this for Kaorin." She stared at Chiyo who still seemed to be trembling nervously. "At quite possibly Chiyo's sanity."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the science fair, Our three teachers were walking up to Chiyo's display.

"This is most strange." Minamo said. "First Kaorin and Rachel are not at their display, and now Chiyo isn't at her's as well."

"Face it Nyamo, nobody cares about science." Yukari said as she yawned. "I sure didn't when I was coming to school."

"But this isn't like Chiyo….something must be wrong." Minamo responded.

"Well why don't we forget about all of this nonsense and go back do Kaorin's display." Kimura said,

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PERVERTED OLD MAN WHO LIKES HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!!!!!!" Yukari and Minamo said in unison.

"And your point is?" Kimura asked which caused the two female teachers to fall over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Azu-Girls were trying to sneak out of the school without being noticed, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello?"……..

The girls panicked as they quickly turned around and saw Sakaki standing there.

"Oh hello Sakaki-chan." Yomi said nervously.

"Is everything okay, the teachers came by your display, but you were not there." Sakaki answered.

"Oh that." Rachel said. "You see Kaorin wasn't feeling well so we were taking her home."

Sakaki looked around. "Well where is she, I don't see her." she asked.

"Oh she's right here." Osaka said as she showed her the baby.

"Huh?" Sakaki asked in a confused tone.

"Osaka always the kidder." Tomo said as she gave a goofy smile. "No what she was trying to say was that we were on our way to the infirmary to pick her up."

"Well I will go with you then." Sakaki said as she admired the baby.

"NO!!!!!" The 5 azu-girls quickly said, which caused Kaorin to cry.

Sakaki, quickly held the baby in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "You must not yell like that near a child, you will frighten it." she scolded.

"Oh sorry, you see she's um….Chiyo's little cousin from……Mexico." Tomo answered.

"MEXICO?!!!!!!" The others said as Sakaki stared at them confusedly. "OH YEAH MEXICO!!!!!!" The others said in a nervous tone.

"Well she is so adorable." Sakaki responded as she continued to stare at the little infant.

The small baby just kept staring at Sakaki and giggled. She started patting Sakaki on the side of her face. Sakaki just blushed.

"Um, Sakaki-san. Could I have…….'Maria' back." Chiyo said.

"Oh of course." Sakaki said as she gave the baby to Chiyo.

"So, is where is her family?" Sakaki asked.

"In Mexico, duh." Osaka answered.

"You mean she is here by herself?" Sakaki asked in a confused tone.

"Well you see, her….Father had to go on an important business trip in Oklahoma, and since his wife is his secretary, she needed to go as well." Yomi explained.

"So instead of leaving it with a nearby relative, they sent her all the way here……to Japan." Sakaki said as she started to get suspicious.

"Yes, we're his favorite branch of the family." Chiyo said as she gave a goofy smile.

Sakaki stared at each girl one at a time. They were each giving a goofy smile as well.

Sakaki could tell they were hiding something, but she did not want to push them any further. "Well then, tell Kaorin I hope she feels better…." She started to turn away. "What should I tell the judges about your projects then?" she asked.

"Tell them…." Chiyo said as she gulped. "We withdraw them."

Sakaki now knew something was up. Chiyo would never give up on a project, especially one on one of her favorite subjects….science. But she did notice they wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Very well then." She answered as she walked away.

Chiyo seemed like she wanted to pass out so Yomi quickly grabbed Kaorin.

"I'm…..okay" Chiyo said. "It's that for the first time in my life, I am going to receive a failing grade." She stared at Kaorin. "But I guess since this is basically my fault I guess I deserve it." Kaorin just giggled at her, which caused Chiyo to smile. "Come on, let's get to my house."

**Okay, I know this is too weird, even for an Azumanga fic, but hey that's why we have the power to write fan fiction, we can do anything we want….**

**Yukari: Then could you write one where I get trapped in a Saki factory?**

**AR: And we also have the power to refuse what we want to write….**

**Yukari: I hate you.**

**Okay until then, take care**

'**TILL NEXT TIME……**


	3. It's Your Doody

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 3: It's You're Doody**

And so our five girls, Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi, Tomo, and Rachel, had finally managed to leave the school unnoticed. They had placed Kaorin in a baby carriage they 'borrowed' from the home ec room.

As they continued on their way to Chiyo's house, Kaorin began to cry. "There there Kaorin boo boo, what's the matter." Rachel said she tried to comfort her.

"Maybe she's broken." Osaka said. "Just give her a whack on the head."

"NO OSAKA-SAN, YOU CAN'T HIT A BABY!!!!!!!!" Chiyo screamed.

"Well that's what my mommy and daddy did to me when I was younger." Osaka replied.

"Well that would explain a lot about you then Osaka-san." Yomi said as she sighed.

Tomo looked at Kaorin for a second. "Guys, I think she's hungry." she told them.

"How can you be so sure." Yomi asked.

"Believe me I know hunger when I see it." Tomo said as she smirked.

"Well we'd better get her something to eat quick." Chiyo said.

"There's a noodle stand." Yomi said.

"You can't feed a baby hot noodles, she needs a formula." Tomo scolded.

"You sure do know a lot about baby's Tomo-chan." Chiyo told her.

"Well you see, um, it's that…." Tomo sighed. "Okay you caught me, when I was younger, my family would baby sit my baby cousin Yoshi during the summer, while his parents took a vacation. I would help out with him…. After that I thought it would be nice to one day have my own baby, my own family."

Everyone just stared at Tomo in disbelief.

"That is until I realized my dream of becoming a member of Interpol, THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!!!!!!!" Everyone then just fell over.

"Takino, you can be so unpredictable sometimes." Yomi grumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the girls went into a nearby Superstore. There they bought baby formula, more diapers, baby wipes, baby bath products, and a small tub. Afterwards they were waking down the book section of the store.

"Okay that's everything." Chiyo explained.

Suddenly Kaorin made a funny face.

"What's wrong with her?" Chiyo asked.

Osaka decided to take a closer look. As she did, she noticed an odor emerging from the infant. "Ewwww, Kaorin went poo poo." She said as she pinched her nose.

The five girls just stared at each other.

"Well somebody has got to change her." Yomi started. "And I sure as hell am not gonna do it."

"Don't look at me, I'm still a child myself." Chiyo quickly said.

"You do it Tomo, you know more about babies." Rachel said.

Tomo just stared at Kaorin, who was just giggling away. "Okay." she finally said as she sighed. "But while I do….." She grabs a book of the shelf and hands in to Yomi. "Take a glance at this." And with that, she picked up Kaorin, some baby wipes, and a fresh diaper and headed for the women's restroom.

"What did she give you Yomi-san?" Chiyo asked.

Yomi just sweat dropped. "Baby Care For Dummies." she replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo was cleaning Kaorin up with the baby wipes. "You know Kaorin, it sure feels weird having to change the diaper of one of your classmates. (thanks Weener1 for the idea)

Kaorin just stared at Tomo which caused the wildcat to feel warm. "Don't worry, Chiyo-chan is a genius, she'll find a way to turn you back, of course she has to since this is her fault to begin with." Kaorin yawned.

After she had finished putting on the new diaper Tomo held up the dirty diaper. "Whoa, you really let it go didn't you." She looked down and saw the sleeping Kaorin. "I guess you weren't hungry after all were you."

She gently picked Baby Kaorin up, and slowly made her way out of the restroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi was reading………

"_Chapter 4: knowing your baby's needs….. Can you tell when a baby is hungry, needs a diaper change, or is sick, you must learn all the warning signs if you are to be a responsible parent…."_

Osaka just scratched her head. "I guess what you're trying to say is…." She started. "When a baby starts to stink, than that means it's full of shi….."

"OSAKA!!!!!!" The other three Azu girls quickly said.

At that point Tomo walked up carrying a sleeping Kaorin. "I guess she wasn't really hungry, just tired." she said as she gently placed Kaorin in the baby carriage.

The five girls just stared at her.

"She looks so peaceful." Chiyo said.

"And so adorable." Rachel added.

They just kept staring at her for a few more moments before they continued on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls finally arrived at Chiyo's house, each girl called home letting their parents know about staying at Chiyo's for the weekend. When it was time to call Kaorin's mom, a nervous Rachel disguised her voice to tried and sound like Kaorin. It wasn't the best impression around, but it got the job done.

"Okay now you four keep an eye on Kaorin while I get started on finding a way to reverse the effect of the formula." Chiyo told them as she left for the basement…(which was her lab).

Yomi just stared at everyone. "Well, Kaorin is asleep so what do we do." she asked.

"Yomi, Chiyo gave us a responsibility, we have to keep an eye on Kaorin." she said.

"What's this?" Yomi said as she sneered. "Tomo Takino, the wildcat, actually want's to do something responsible."

Tomo just stared at Yomi angrily. "Look, all I am saying is that we just keep an eye on her."

Yomi was surprised by Tomo, normally the wildcat would take advantage of a sleepover, trying to convince everyone to try something reckless. But there she was, silent trying not to make a noise that would disturb the baby.

Yomi then gave a small smile. "Okay Tomo, we'll do what Chiyo said."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo kept analyzing the formula over and over, but she could not figure out why it would cause someone to turn into an infant.

"Why can't I figure this out." The small girl thought. "If only I had tested it first." She was starting to regret the situation. "I should've tested it, no matter how much school work I had."

Hours went by, with no luck. "I'll try again tomorrow." Chiyo thought as she yawned. She then turned and saw the clock on the wall indicating that it was 3:00 am. "It is tomorrow." Chiyo said as she rubbed her eyes and proceeded to head to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning, Tomo quietly walked over to the crib where Kaorin was sleeping. She smiled as she saw the baby squirm around as she slept. "Don't worry Kaorin-san, I'll make sure no harm comes to you."

Tomo then decided to start Kaorin's formula, so quietly she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

30 minutes later, a groggy Rachel walked over to Kaorin's crib. She looked at Kaorin and smiled. "Looks like you always get yourself into these kind of situations don't you." She leaned over to get a closer look, then, without warning, she felt two little hands grab her braids and pulled at them. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!"

The other three Azu-girls woke up instantly. "What's going on." Yomi asked. They then noticed Rachel running around as Kaorin held her braids, laughing as she swung on them.

"GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF!!!!!!" Rachel screamed over and over. Yomi, Osaka, and Chiyo started to chase the braid maiden all over the room.

"STOP RUNNING WILL YOU!!!!!!" Yomi screamed.

Rachel quickly stopped, but she could still feel the pain as Kaorin still swung back and forth.

Chiyo rushed up and grabbed Kaorin. "Now now Kaorin boo boo, it's not nice to pull somebody's hair." she told her.

Kaorin then stared at Chiyo for a few seconds…. Before she let go of Rachel's braids and grabbed Chiyo's pigtails.

"OWIE OWIE OWIE!!!!!!" Chiyo screamed.

"No Kaorin boo boo, don't pull Chiyo's pigtails, they're evil." Osaka said as she tried to grab Kaorin.

Now it was Chiyo who was running around the room.

Yomi just sweat dropped. "Geez, why do you have to run around." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki was walking over towards Chiyo's house, as she did, she felt somebody give her a huge pat on the back. She quickly turned around and saw Kagura standing behind her. "Oh hello Kagura."

"Oi, Sakaki, whachta up to?" The athletic girl asked.

"I am on my way to Chiyo-chan's house." she responded.

"Really, normally you'd stay at home on a Saturday."

Sakaki didn't want Kagura to know her intentions, that she was suspicious as to why Chiyo and the other four azu-girls were acting so strange. "I just wanted to see if she wanted to go for a walk in the park." she told her.

"Cool, I'll tag along, It'll be nice to hang out with you two for a change instead of doing my usual Saturday jog." Kagura responded.

Sakaki just stared at the ground. "No." She thought. "Kagura is a nice person and all, but her being there might make the situation worse." She turned to face Kagura. "Kagura no offense, but I'd like to be with Chiyo alone if you don't mind." she said.

"Oh…okay no problem, another time then." Kagura said.

"I hope you are not upset." Sakaki asked in a guilty tone.

"No, it's fine really, I understand, you and Chiyo have a good time." Kagura answered as she smiled.

Sakaki felt relieved. "I am glad you understand." she said as she smiled.

"Okay see ya then." Kagura answered as she jogged off.

"I feel so guilty about this, but I just know Chiyo is hiding something, and I do intend to find out." Sakaki thought as she continued on her way.

**Okay I know Sakaki is usually quiet and keeps to herself, but I thought it would be nice to give her a curiosity feeling to her, you know try and figure some mysterious situation out. As for Tomo, making her so gentle around babies, well, stay tuned because I have big plans for her as well. I really hope you are enjoying this so until then, take care.**

**Yukari: And stay tuned for my fic, where I get trapped in a Saki factory….**

**AR: I already told you, I am not writing that.**

**Yukari: Oh, but you'll write something outrageous like Kaorin getting turned into a baby.**

**AR: Well, yeah, I think it's kinda funny.**

**Yukari: I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!!!!(she takes out a shovel)**

**AR: WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE GET THESE SHOVELS?!!!!!!! (he runs off being chased by Yukari.)**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	4. Suspicions

**Yukari: Hah, Jay said he'd do that fic that you won't do.**

**AR: Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Yukari: Hey are you even listing to me?**

**AR: Goo-Goo, By Anime Rebirth**

**Yukari: You are ignoring me.**

**AR: Part 4: Suspicions.**

**Kaorin: (walking up) So which material do you think Jay would like? (she shows her two patterns of cloth)**

**AR: The one on the left.**

**Kaorin: (Closes her eyes and smiles) Thankies, oh and I'm sorry for all those times of whacking you with a shovel.**

**AR: No problem you take care okay.**

**Kaorin: You too. (she walks off as Yukari just stares at AR with a wide open mouth)**

**AR: Careful Yukari, flies are gonna fly in………**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tomo heard a buzzer. She noticed that no one was answering. "CHIYO, SOMEONE IS AT THE FRONT GATE!!!!!" No one responded. "How the heck did I end up being the responsible one." she thought as she sighed.

Tomo walked over to the video intercom and turned it on. "Oh shoot, it's Sakaki." she thought as she cleared her throat. "Um, good morning Sakaki, it sure is a lovely day." she said.

"_Tomo?" _Sakaki said from the monitor. _"What are you doing at Chiyo-chan's house?" _

"Oh, Chiyo-chan invited us over for a weekend sleepover." Tomo responded.

"_I…..see." _Sakaki couldn't help but feel a little hurt. How could Chiyo-chan leave her out of this, she thought they were good friends. "Something is not right, this time I'm sure of it." She thought. _"Could I come in?" _She asked.

"Just a second." Tomo said as she quickly turned off the monitor and quickly dashed for Chiyo's room, still holding the baby bottle full of formula that she had made for Kaorin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tomo went inside, what she saw made her jaw drop. Tomo, Osaka, and Rachel were trying to pull Kaorin of Chiyo's pigtails.

"HEAVE-HO……HEAVE-HO!!!!!" The three azu-girls said as Kaorin made a loud giggle with each pull.

"HEY!!!!!" Tomo yelled. As She quickly rushed up and grabbed Kaorin. "Kaorin dear, would you please let go of Chiyo-chan?" She said gently as she gave a small smile.

Kaorin just stared at her with a blank look, until she smiled and let go. embracing Tomo around her left shoulder.

"Good girl." Tomo said, as she gave Kaorin her formula.

"How does she do it?" Yomi asked as she scratched her head.

"Guys, we have a major problem, Sakaki is at the front door." Tomo told them.

"Oh no oh no oh no." Chiyo said as she started to tremble.

"Relax Chiyo-chan, she still thinks that Kaorin is 'Maria', as long as we all keep a cool head, everything will be okay.

"A cool head." Osaka thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo went ahead and let Sakaki in. As she went into the house, she stared at everyone. "Um Chiyo-chan, are you angry at me?" Sakaki asked.

Chiyo just stared at her. "Oh no Sakaki-san, I could never get upset with you." She responded as she smiled.

"Well you see, you always seem to invite me to everything, I just find it odd that you would leave me out of your weekend sleepover." Sakaki said as she frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakaki-san." Chiyo started. "I guess I….forgot?"

"Forgot?" Sakaki thought. It was then that Osaka came in carrying Kaorin, but that's not what was making Sakaki stare at her, what was confusing was the fact the Osaka had an icepack on her head.

"Um, what are you doing Osaka?" The tall girl asked.

"Keeping a cool head." Osaka responded as the other Azu-girls just sweat dropped.

"That's not what I meant." Yomi thought.

"So how is Maria?" Sakaki asked.

"Who?" Yomi responded as she realized what she had just said. "Oh Maria, Maria is…..'muy delicioso." She answered.

"You just said Maria was delicious." Sakaki said as scratched her head.

"Well….that's how you say it in Mexico." Yomi responded as she placed her hand behind her head and gave a ridiculous laugh.

Sakaki sighed, she could no longer take the lies. "Okay, I've tried to be patient, but no longer." She said. "What is going on, why would you withdraw from the science fair, and if Kaorin wasn't feeling well, why would decided to have a sleepover." She looked around. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kaorin since the science fair."

Chiyo started to tremble. "Well you see…Sakaki-san." It was then that she started to cry, which caused Kaorin to cry as well.

"There there Kaorin boo boo." Osaka said which caused Sakaki to stare at her.

"Kaorin boo boo." Sakaki said.

Rachel just sighed. "Okay Sakaki brace yourself." she started. "This is not Chiyo's cousin from Mexico….as hard as it is to believe….this baby is, Kaorin."

Sakaki just stood there in disbelief. "This is not a very fun joke." she answered.

"It's true." Yomi answered. "Somehow, Kaorin accidentally drank Chiyo's untested 'energy supplement' and it turned her into…well this.

"She is not a 'this'." Tomo Scolded as she took Kaorin from Osaka. "She is still Kaorin."

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin. "Impossible." she said.

"Please Sakaki-san, you can't tell anyone." Chiyo said as she sniffed. "I've never been in big trouble before."

Sakaki walked up to Tomo to stare at Kaorin. As she did, she noticed her eyes, they were grayish blue, same as Kaorin's. The baby then started to pat Sakaki on her left cheek again.

"Kaorin?" Sakaki whispered……before she fainted.

"I guess the shock was too much for her." Rachel said.

"Guys, can I take of the icepack now, my head is cold." Osaka said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 30 minutes, Sakaki finally woke up. "Maybe is was all a dream." she thought. But reality came crashing down when she saw Tomo sitting nearby cuddling baby Kaorin.

Sakaki slowly got up and walked over to Tomo. "Is she….okay?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh she's fine, as far as we can tell anyway." Tomo responded.

"May I….hold her?" Sakaki asked in a nervous tone.

"Sure, but be gentle okay." Tomo answered as she gently handed Kaorin over to her.

Sakaki blushed as she held Kaorin in her arms. "I must admit, this feels pretty strange."

"I know how you feel." Tomo answered as Kaorin gave a little sneeze.

"Bless you." Kaorin and Tomo said in unison.

Sakaki looked around. "So where are the others?" she asked.

"Well, Chiyo is in her basement still trying to find a way to turn Kaorin back to normal." Tomo responded. "The others went shopping for baby clothes for her."

Sakaki continued to cradle the small infant in her arms. "Tomo-chan, I've noticed that you seem to know a lot about child care, that is not like you at all…..no offense." she said.

Tomo just gave a little smile. "None taken Sakaki-chan." She stared at Kaorin. "Well as I told the others I would help out taking care of my baby cousin Yoshi over the summer." Suddenly Tomo got a blank look. "May I have Kaorin back please?" she said.

"Of course" Sakaki answered as she gave the baby back to Tomo. "But don't you think you're being a little overprotective?" she asked.

"As long as Kaorin is a baby, I will protect her with my life." Tomo answered which caught Sakaki by surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi, Osaka, and Rachel were at the baby store looking for different outfits for Kaorin.

"Don't you think it's odd that Tomo knows a lot about how to take care of a baby?" Rachel asked.

"I know, I've known her for years and I never knew about it." Yomi responded.

"Maybe that's not the real Tomo, maybe it's….." Osaka started.

"Osaka you'd better not say alien, because right not I'm not in the mood." Yomi warned. Which caused the Osakan to be quiet.

"Well she did say she took care of her cousin during the summer." Rachel added.

"But I've noticed that she's been smothering Kaorin." Yomi answered. "No, there is something she is not telling us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo continued to watch over Kaorin as Sakaki looked on. She noticed that the wildcat seemed to be obsessed with her.

"Tomo-chan, maybe you should let Kaorin rest in her crib." Sakaki told her.

"She's fine here with me." Tomo responded.

"But I really think….." Sakaki started.

"Hey, who's the expert here huh?" Tomo told her as she looked at her coldly.

Sakaki could sense something within Tomo. "Tomo, you cannot be with her all the time, eventually, Chiyo will find a way to reverse the effect."

"Well maybe I don't want her to turn her back, maybe it's fate that turned her into a baby." Tomo responded as she quickly stood up. "And it has become my duty to watch her."

"Okay Tomo, now your scaring me." Sakaki told her. "Now hand Kaorin over to me."

"NO!!!!" Tomo yelled as she ran off with Kaorin.

"TOMO!!!!!" Sakaki yelled as she chased after her.

Tomo ran out the front door still carrying Kaorin, Sakaki tried to catch up to her, but it was like Tomo found some extra motivation to go faster than her.

"Tomo, what is wrong with you." Sakaki said as she finally stopped from exhaustion.

At that moment, Yomi, Osaka, and Rachel walked up carrying shopping bags.

"Oh we found oodles of cute things for Kaorin boo boo." Osaka said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what she looks in these outfits." Rachel added.

Sakaki just gave them a blank stare.

"Sakaki-chan, what is it?" Yomi asked in a concerned tone.

"It's Tomo." Sakaki started. "She ran off with Kaorin."

The three Azu-girls just stood there with a shocked look.

**Okay, so Tomo went Coo Coo, and Kidnapped Kaorin Boo Boo, HA I'M A POET AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT!!!!!**

**Yukari: (rushing up holding a shovel) TRY TO IGNORE THIS!!!!!!**

**AR: (just sighs) I've called for some help. (Sailor Moon, walks up)**

**Sailor Moon: In the name of the moon, I shall punish you. (she takes out a shovel and bonks AR with it)**

**AR: (Holding his head) WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!**

**Sailor Moon: When are you gonna continue Loyalties huh?**

**AR: Soon, so be patient okay. (Sailor Moon and Yukari just stare at her)**

**Yukari & Sailor Moon: AZUMANGA MOON BOP!!!!!!!! (they both hit AR at the same time)**

**Yukari: So you wanna get some Saki.**

**Sailor Moon: But I'm still a teenager.**

**Yukari: Details details. (and with that they walk off)**

**AR: (very faintly) 'till…..next…..time…. **


	5. Aoi

Tomo finally came to a stop. As she caught her breath she stared at Kaorin, who was giggling at her. "That's it my precious Aoi, big sister is going to take real good care of you."…….

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 5.……Aoi**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakaki, Yomi, and Rachel started to look around for Tomo, and Kaorin. Osaka had stayed behind to calm down Chiyo, after she had found out what Tomo had done.

"This is getting us nowhere." Yomi said. "It would probably be better if we split up."

"Mmmm." Sakaki said as she nodded. "But be careful, that look I saw in Tomo's eyes, it was almost like she was in another world."

"Sakaki-chan, Tomo's mind is always in another world." Rachel said.

"Trust me, that look was strange, even for her." Sakaki responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo sat down under a tree. As she saw Kaorin, tears appeared in the wildcats eye. "When you grow up Aoi, you're gonna make us Takinos proud, isn't that right." Kaorin just yawned. "My my, we're getting sleepy aren't we." Tomo stood up. "Well don't worry, because big sister is gonna take you home to mom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After looking around Yomi decided to go to Tomo's house. "I guess I really should have looked there first." she thought.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a middle aged woman answered the door. It was Tomo's mother.

"Oh Miss Yomi." Tomo's mom said. "What can I do for you, I thought you and Tomo were having a sleepover at Miss Chiyo's house."

"Well um…..you see, Tomo kinda wasn't feeling well and left and I was wondering if she made it home okay." Yomi felt terrible about lying to her, but she just wanted to make sure Tomo was here.

Tomo's mom got a worried look. "Oh my, no she hasn't come home." She put her hands together. "What exactly was wrong with her." She asked.

"Hard to explain." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

"I see." Tomo's mom responded. "Oh but where are my manners, won't you come in for some tea. Perhaps Tomo stopped by to get something for her illness and we'll wait for her together." she said as she smiled.

"Yes, I'd like that." Yomi answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi saw the pictures on the wall, among them was a picture of a 6 year old Tomo sitting next to a baby girl. Which puzzled her.

"Um Mrs. Takino, Tomo was telling me you used to babysit her baby cousin Yoshi while his parents were on vacation." Yomi said.

Tomo's mom just froze in her tracks. "That is correct." She said without turning around.

"Then who's the baby girl in the picture?" Yomi asked.

Mrs. Takino was just quiet for a few seconds. "Aoi." she said softly.

Yomi seemed confused. "Is she another cousin?" she asked.

"Actually…..she was….Tomo's baby sister." Tomo's mom answered.

"Sister?" Yomi thought. "How come Tomo never told me she had a sister." Yomi couldn't believe that Tomo would keep something as important as a sister from her. "I've never met her."

"That's because she passed away a few weeks after we bought her home from the hospital, it was her heart, it just wasn't strong enough." She turned around to face Yomi. "Tomo was so excited about becoming a big sister, she loved Aoi very much, it crushed her when she died."

Yomi just kept staring at the picture. She remembered at one point in elementary school Tomo was absent for a while. "So that time she didn't go to school, it wasn't because of the chicken pox." she said.

"Is that what Tomo told you?" Tomo's mom responded. "No, she became depressed, we thought she would never be the same energetic girl she once was."

Tomo's mom looked at the picture of Tomo and Yoshi. "When my brother Shingo and his wife decided to go on vacation one summer, they asked if we wanted to take care of their baby Yoshi." She picked the picture. "At first I thought it would be good for Tomo, but after one week she started to become obsessed with him, almost to the point of overprotection."

"Just like she is doing with Kaorin now." Yomi thought.

"When she started calling him Aoi, that's when I knew she still wasn't over her sister's death." Tomo's mom said. "I had to call Shingo to come and pick Yoshi up, for his own safety."

Yomi was still trying to let this secretive past of Tomo sink in…..

"After that, we sent Tomo to therapy, it took a while, but she seems to have returned to her normal self." Tomo's mom answered.

"If you only knew." Yomi thought.

At that moment the front door opened and in came Tomo still carrying Kaorin. "MOM, I'M HOME WITH AOI!!!!!!!" she yelled.

She walked into the living room and saw Yomi sitting on the couch.

"Tomo….." Yomi whispered.

"No, you want to take Aoi away." she said.

"Tomo listen to me, I know about Aoi, please just give me Kaorin, okay." Yomi pleaded.

"Mom, she want's to take Aoi away, do something." Tomo pleaded.

Tomo's mom just stared at her. "Tomo, where did you get that baby?" she asked.

"Mom, what are you talking about, this is Aoi, you're daughter." Tomo said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Tomo, Aoi passed away when she was little remember." Tomo's mom told her. "You have to return that baby to it's real parents."

"NO!!!!!" Tomo said as she ran towards the front door.

"TOMO!!!!!!" Yomi yelled as she ran after her.

Tomo ran out the front door when she felt somebody grab her. "LET ME GO!!!!!!" she screamed as she struggled.

As Yomi and Tomo's mom came out, they saw who had grabbed her.

"Sakaki." Yomi said as she sighed in relief.

Yomi ran up and grabbed Kaorin.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY SISTER!!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"Tomo, please you must calm down." Sakaki pleaded.

Yomi turned to Tomo's mom. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do." she said as she handed Kaorin over to her.

Yomi walked up to Tomo. "Tomo, this is for your own good." And with that, she gave Tomo an uppercut, sending the wildcat to the ground.

"TOMO!!!!!!" Tomo's mom yelled.

Sakaki just stared at Tomo's mom. "It is okay Mrs. Takino. This is quiet normal for them." she said as Tomo's mom gave a confused look.

Tomo just layed down on the ground. "Aoi….?" she said softly. "Baby sister……my….baby sister is dead."

Yomi walked up and kneeled next to her best friend. "Yes Tomo, I'm sorry about that, I know that you miss her so much, but you must let go of that pain, and If you let me, I will be right here for you to help you." Yomi stretched out her hand. "Now let me help you get up….you idiot."

Tomo just stared at Yomi. She reached out and grabbed her hand. Yomi then helped her up. "Yomi…I'm sorry." She said as she stared at the ground. "It's that after taking care of her, I started to see Aoi in her." she looked at Yomi as tears came out of her eyes.

Yomi just smiled. "I understand." Tomo then gave Yomi a hug as she started to cry. "It's okay Tomo-chan, "I'll always here for you."

Sakaki couldn't help but shed a little tear, she had just seen how close Tomo and Yomi really were.

Tomo's mom couldn't help but cry a little as well. "Tomo." she said as she then turned to stare at Kaorin. "So who's baby is this?" She asked.

"She's my cousin." Sakaki quickly responded. "I'm watching over her while my Aunt and Uncle are on…….a business trip."

"Oh." Tomo's mom responded. "Well then you'd better keep a better eye on her then." She said as she handed Kaorin over to Sakaki.

Kaorin then stared at Sakaki and once again started to lightly pat her on the cheek. "Arigato." Sakaki told Tomo's mom.

"Sakaki-san." You'd better go ahead at take Kaorin 'home'. I'm going to stay here with Tomo for a bit."

"Mmmmmm." Sakaki said as she nodded. "Tomo, I just want to let you know, that I also will be here for you." she said.

Tomo just stared at the tall girl. "Arigato Sakaki-san." she said. "And take care of Kaorin will you?" she said as she gave a small smile.

"I will." Sakaki answered as she smiled back. And with that Sakaki and Kaorin were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki was walking down the sidewalk when Rachel ran up. "Oh thank God you've found her." The braid maiden said. "But where's Tomo?" she asked.

Sakaki just looked back. "With a real close friend." she said as she smiled. "Come, let us get back to Chiyo-chan's house."

**I really hope this didn't make you shed a tear, but I knew that Yomi and Tomo have always been close, and this is my way of showing how close that bond between them is. Well until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	6. BIG!

**Hi all, sorry that this chapter is short, but I decided to add a little humor after that tear-jerker I wrote in the previous chapter, ENJOY!!!!**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 6: BIG!!!!!**

Sakaki and Rachel finally had returned to Chiyo's house along with baby Kaorin. After explaining everything to Rachel, Sakaki retold the situation with Tomo to Chiyo and Osaka.

"Poor Tomo-chan." Chiyo said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah, no wonder she went nuts." Osaka added.

"Osaka-san, please." Chiyo scolded. She then sighed. "At least Kaorin boo boo is back here safe and sound." she said as she gave the baby a little kiss.

"Cute." Sakaki, Osaka, and Rachel said at the sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo continued to go over her notes. Now that Kaorin was back, she could concentrate and finding a cure to Kaorin's infant dilemma. "I'm getting so close I can feel it."

Hours passed by, the poor little girl was exhausted, but now she seemed on the verge of a breakthrough.

"EUREKKA!!!!!!" Chiyo yelled as she held a beaker containing a red liquid. "I think I've found the antidote." She jumped up and down in happiness.

As soon as her excitement had passed, she poured the red liquid into a bottle and capped it off. "Don't worry Kaorin-san, soon you will be back to your normal self."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the three remain azu-girls were busy with Kaorin, somehow Kaorin boo boo, had gone poo poo again. But that wasn't the problem……

Chiyo quickly went into her room and was shocked at the sight. Sakaki, Osaka, and Rachel were chasing a crawling Kaorin, without a diaper.

"Guys, what going on?" Chiyo asked.

"Stop asking silly questions and help us catch her." Rachel asked.

So Chiyo placed the bottle on a nearby table and help in the chase of Baby Kaorin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time, they had finally managed to catch Kaorin and placed a diaper on her. Afterwards they placed her in the crib as she quickly fell asleep.

"Kaorin is certainly….fast." Sakaki said as she huffed.

"At least now it's over." Rachel added.

"I could sure use something to cool me down." Chiyo said.

It was then that Osaka noticed the bottle of red liquid on the table. She walked over and picked it up.

"Here ya go Chiyo-chan, have a Big Red." The Osaken said as she smiled.

"Thank you Osaka-san." Chiyo said as she happily took the bottle and took a big sip. A few seconds passed before Chiyo realized what she had done. "Uh-oh." she said.

At that moment a strange sound came from her stomach. "Osaka-san, that was the antidote for Kaorin." she said as she held her stomach.

She quickly stood up and ran into her bathroom.

"Oopsie." Osaka said as she placed her hand behind her head and gave a small giggle.

"URK!!!!!" A sound came from within the restroom.

Sakaki and Rachel quickly ran over to the restroom door.

"CHIYO-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?!!!!!" Sakaki asked in an extremely worried tone.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Sakaki and Rachel just stared at each other.

"Chiyo-chan?" Rachel asked.

Slowly the restroom door opened and from within it emerged an attractive woman in pigtails, the clothes she was wearing seemed to be to small for her so she blushed as she struggled to pull her shirt down to hide her bellybutton.

"Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki asked.

"WOW CHIYO-CHAN YOU'RE AN AMERICAN NOW!!!!" Osaka said as she pointed at Chiyo's chest.

"And it look like you're a better American than Sakaki." Rachel said as she blushed.

Sakaki also blushed at the site as well. "Does this means you can turn Kaorin back to normal now?" she asked.

Chiyo gave her an annoyed look. "What do you think?" Chiyo said in an older voice.

"Well, I guess we should give Kaorin the remain formula then." Rachel said, but it was then that they noticed Osaka had grabbed the bottle.

"I wanna be an American too." She said as she was about to drink the rest of the formula.

"OSAKA NO!!!!!" Rachel screamed as she ran over to try and keep Osaka from drinking it, unfortunately she bumped into her, causing Osaka to drop the bottle and spill the reaming red liquid on the floor.

"Well that's just great." Rachel said as she crossed her arms and gave an annoyed look at Osaka.

"I guess I should make more, as well as an antidote for me, I'm not ready to be a grown up yet." Chiyo said as she left for her lab.

Sakaki just kept staring at Chiyo as she left. "A…American?" she said softly.

**Okay Chiyo is now big. (in more ways than one) Ah but now I'm really gonna add some suspense starting in the next chapter, so until then, take care.**

**Chihiro: Hey I have a complaint.**

**AR: What is it Chihiro?**

**Chihiro: I'm Kaorin's best freind, why wasn't I made into her science fair partner.**

**AR: Well, you don't have braids for baby Kaorin to swing on, you remember, back in Chapter 3?**

**Chihiro: But still I should be with Kaorin.**

**AR: Well I guess I could make a chapter where you get turned into an old woman...( he smirks)**

**Chihiro: Oh wow, I just remembered a previous engagement, gotta run. (she quickly runs off)**

**AR: Heh heh heh...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	7. The Baby Snatchers

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 7: The Baby Snatchers**

A man and a woman were driving around the neighborhood, they seemed to be looking for something. What, only they knew. Nobody seemed to notice what they were doing, as far as they were concerned, they were just American tourists……

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chiyo had finished the what she now called the youth potion. "Well here it goes." She said as she drank it. After a few minutes she was back to her cute little self. Now inventing a youth potion would make her famous, she could have riches beyond her wildest dreams….

"This potion will bring nothing but trouble." she thought as she deleted all records of the formula from her computer. "Now to get started on the growth formula." Chiyo thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki, Osaka, and Rachel were in Chiyo's room. Soon, Kaorin would be back to her normal self and this nightmare will finally be over.

"You know, Kaorin may have been cute in all, but I'd like to have my teenage friend back." Rachel said.

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin who was still sleeping in the crib. Even though secretly she liked all things cute. She realized that a baby, no matter how cute or adorable, can be a handful.

Osaka also stared at Kaorin. "You know, I have learned that a baby can be a precious thing, and you should treasure then when they're this fragile." she said which cause Sakaki and Rachel to stare at her in surprise.

"Wow Osaka, that was….beautiful." Rachel said.

"You think?" The Osaken replied. "Because I read it earlier from the diaper bag." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Rachel and Sakaki just sweat dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The two American 'tourists' continued to drive around. "Do you see any suitable one's yet?" The man asked.

The woman continued to look around the neighborhood. "Nothing." she responded. "Maybe we should go to another neighborhood." she said.

"Well just go around here for 10 more minutes, they we go on." The man responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo was working on the formula. "Oh foo." she thought. "I'm out of my key ingredient." and quickly she left the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin squirmed in the crib as she gave a little yawn.

"I wonder what's taking Chiyo-chan so long." Rachel said.

At that moment, Chiyo came into her room. "Girls, I almost have the growth formula ready, I just need one more ingredient to complete it." she said.

"Human Blood?" Osaka asked, which caused the other 3 azu-girls to give her a frightened look.

"Um, no Osaka-san….I need Sencha tea leaves to perfect it, so could one of you get it while I continue to work on the formula."

"I'll go get it." Rachel said. At that moment Kaorin began to cry.

Osaka went up to Kaorin's crib…. And sniffed her. "She didn't go poo poo."

Sakaki then tried to feed her, but Kaorin wouldn't take the bottle of baby formula. "And she is not hungry." she said.

"Maybe she just needs some fresh air." Rachel said. "I'll take her along."

"Are you sure that is wise Rachel-chan?" Sakaki asked.

"Relax, she'll be fine." Rachel said as she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel left Chiyo's house, along with Kaorin in the baby carriage. Kaorin was just giggling as she curiously looked around.

"So you were getting bored in there weren't you Kaorin boo boo." Rachel said as she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The American visitors just kept driving around. "Okay, we've been here long enough." The man said. "Let's go elsewhere."

It was then that the woman noticed something. "Hey check it out." She said as she pointed at something.

Rachel was walking on the sidewalk pushing the baby carriage, but that's not what the man and woman were not interested in.

"Perfect." The man said as he gave a mischievous smile.

"Bait and Snatch?" The woman asked?

"But of course." The man responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel kept heading towards the store when a car drove up next to her.

"Excuse me." The woman said from the car. "But could you tell me where Tokyo Tower is?" she asked.

"Boy are you ever lost." Rachel answered.

"Really?" the woman answered as she and the man got off the car. "Because I was sure it was nearby?" She pulled out a map.

Rachel walked over to the Woman to see the map. "Okay you're right here right?" she asked as the woman pretended to listen.

What Rachel didn't notice thought was that the man walked over to the baby carriage.

"And then you should be at the Tokyo Tower." Rachel answered.

"Oh that's terrific, thank you so much." The woman answered.

"No problem." Rachel said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

The woman got back in the car where the man already back waiting for her.

"Now don't get lost again." Rachel said.

"Believe us, we are going to be fine." The woman said as the car drove off.

Rachel walked up to the carriage. "Okay Kaorin boo boo, we'd better……" It was then she noticed that the carriage was empty. "Kaorin?" She started to look around. "Kaorin?" It was then that she saw the car in front and she saw the woman holding Kaorin. "NO!!!!!" she yelled as she started to run after the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel kept running with all of her might, but it was no use. She fell to her knees and just saw the car disappear among the traffic. "Kaorin…." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo walked proudly walked into her room. "Well it's all ready, now all we need are those tea leaves, and Kaorin will be back among the teenage world." She said.

The gate buzzer sounded. Chiyo walked over to the monitor and saw that it was Rachel. "Oh Rachel-chan, did you get the tea leaves."

"_They…..they took her." _A visibly shaken Rachel said.

"Rachel-chan, what are you talking about?" Chiyo asked.

"_They kidnapped Kaorin." _Rachel finally said as the three azu-girls stood there in horror.

**Okay this is serious, Kaorin has been kidnapped, but who, and for what, well, you gotta wait for the next part to find out…..forgive me, so until then, take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	8. Let The Search Begin

**Azumanga Diaoh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 8: Let the Search Begin**

"What exactly happened?" Sakaki asked.

"There were this man and a woman asking for directions, and I guess while the woman was distracting me, the man took Kaorin from the carriage." Rachel just covered her face. "How could I have been so stupid."

"Yes just how stupid?" A voice from behind them said. They all looked up and saw Yomi and Tomo standing in front of them.

"Chiyo called us about Kaorin's kidnapping and we got here as soon as we could." Yomi told them

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS!!!!!" Tomo screamed.

"Tomo, it happened already, don't make Rachel feel worse that she already is." Yomi told Tomo.

"I don't care." Tomo said as she gave a cold look to Rachel. "Because of her Kaorin is out there somewhere." She ran over to Rachel grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!!" She yelled at the braided girl.

"TOMO THAT'S ENOUGH, LET HER GO!!!!!!" Yomi yelled.

Tomo let go of Rachel. "You're just lucky Yomi is here…..now get the hell out of me sight." Tomo told her.

Rachel just stared at everyone. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she ran out of the room.

"Rachel-san?" Sakaki said as she coldly turned to Tomo. "There was no need for that." she told Tomo.

"Oh like you have a right to say anything……I told you to take care of her." Tomo told the tall girl.

"I……" Sakaki started.

"Save it." Tomo said as she walked over to the empty crib.

"I guess we should call the police." Chiyo said.

"And tell them what, that our classmate who was turned into a baby was kidnapped by to Americans." Yomi said.

Osaka just stared at Yomi. "Well, I guess we could look around to see if any other babies have been kidnapped in the area." she said.

"Osaka-san, that's brilliant." Chiyo said as she smiled.

"Okay then." Yomi started. "Chiyo, you and Sakaki go to the newspaper office and check the back issues to see if there had been any similar kidnappings." She turned to Tomo. "Osaka, your with me, we're gonna go check out the internet for any other kidnappings that happened in the last few weeks." She then turned to Tomo. "And as for you……" Tomo just stared at her. "You go ask around the neighborhood for that car."

"But I don't know what it even looks like." Tomo said.

"I know someone who does." Yomi said as she smirked.

"No, there is no way I am asking her for help, she's the reason all of this is happening in the first place." Tomo said in an angry tone.

"Well you're going to have to suck it up and ask her, because right now, Rachel is the only one who know what the car looks like." Yomi responded.

Tomo just grumbled. "Fine." she finally said as she stormed off.

----------------------------------------------

Rachel was sitting in on a bench waiting for the bus to arrive. "I really messed up." She thought. "I really hope nothing bad happens to Kaorin."

"Wow, what's got you looking so depressed." A voice said which cause Rachel to look up and saw that it was Chihiro.

"Oh hi." Rachel said as she looked back down.

Chihiro sat down next to her. "Come on Rachel-chan, I can tell that something is bugging you."

"I made huge mistake." Rachel said. "One that might turn out horribly wrong in the end." she finished.

"Oh I heard that you and Kaorin withdrew from the science fair." Rachel said. "To be honest, that really surprised me."

"No it's not about the science fair." Rachel responded.

"Then what's wrong?" Chihiro asked.

"Believe me, you wouldn't believe it if I told you." Rachel said as she stared at the sky.

"Try me?" Chihiro said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay then." Rachel took a deep breath. "Kaorin accidentally drank a formula that was created by Chiyo-chan that turned her into a baby, after that we all went to spend the night at Chiyo's house where we found out that Tomo knew a lot about baby care, which was a bad thing because you see, Tomo had a baby sister named Aoi who passed away which made Tomo real said, as a result of that traumatic experience Tomo thought that Kaorin was Aoi at which point she took her to her house. Luckily Yomi was there but Tomo tried to get away but Sakaki who was at the right place at the right time managed to grab her, and all it took was one of Yomi's uppercuts to snap Tomo out of her daze. After that we took Kaorin back to Chiyo's house where she perfected the formula to turn Kaorin back to normal, but somehow Chiyo accidentally drank the formula, thanks to Osaka, and she became an attractive young woman that was more American than Sakaki. Well Chiyo went back and managed to become her cute little self again and she almost completed the growth formula, only she needed some Sencha tea leaves to complete. And that's when I said I would get them, so I went and took Kaorin along because she was crying, on the way a couple of Americans pulled up next to me to ask me for directions, only the real reason was to kidnap Kaorin. I went back to Chiyo's house to tell them what had happened, that's when Yomi and Tomo walked in and heard my explanation. Tomo was furious with me and told me to leave which I don't blame her. As so here I am waiting for the bus to take me home. (How's that for a recap?)

Chihiro just stared at Rachel with a blank face. "You're right….I don't believe you." she said.

"I knew you wouldn't." Rachel answered heck, even if someone else had told me that story, I probably wouldn't have believed it either….but it's the truth."

Chihiro continued to stare at her braided friend. "Um, just make sure you get plenty of rest when you get home okay." she told her.

"She's not going home." A voice was heard beside them.

Rachel looked up and saw Tomo.

Tomo just stared at Rachel. "Look, I'm still upset with you, but I guess you're the only one who knows what the car looks like right?" she asked as Rachel nodded her head. "Okay then, let's go look for it."

"But it could be anywhere in Tokyo." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but they're tourists right, which means they probably rented it right, we can look up for records to see how many Americans took out that particular viechle." Tomo responded.

Chihiro just stared at the two girls. "You guys have lost it, are you still insisting that Kaorin is a baby?" she asked. "And besides, they're not going to let anyone look at the records, unless you know someone who can hack into their computers." Rachel and Tomo looked at each other and smiled. "Ohyama" They said in unison.

Chihiro just blushed. Deep down she's always had a crush on him, similar to Kaorin's crush on Sakaki, only her's wasn't as obsessive. "I…I don't think he wouldn't want to be bothered with such trivial matters." she responded.

"Well he is the best computer whiz around." Rachel added.

"And I'm sure he'll help us if we ask him nicely." Tomo said as she smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------

"No." Ohyama replied.

"Come on Ohyama." Rachel pleaded. Don't you care that a baby's life is at stake.

"I already got in trouble with my parent's for hacking into Yukari's computer and installing that 'Nyamo' virus." he replied.

"Oh yeah that was funny." Tomo said as she chuckled.

"Tomo." Rachel said which caused Tomo to give her a stern look. "I'm still mad at you."

"Whatever." Rachel said, as she was finally getting over Tomo's anger towards her. "Anyway, just do it, for us."

"Well since it's for you……NO!!!!!" Ohyama answered.

"I told you he wouldn't do it." Chihiro replied as he stared at Ohyama…and then blushed.

Tomo just gave a wicked smile. "That's okay, I guess we could go with Yukari-Sensei and tell her who was the one who put the virus in her computer."

"No you can't, do you know how long it took me to convince my parents not to tell her, she's crazy when she gets angry." Ohyama pleaded.

"Oh I don't know." Rachel said as she took out her cell phone. "It would be a shame if I accidentally dialed Yukari-Sensei right now."

Chihiro just clenched her fists, "Ohyama would never give in to blackmail." she said.

"I'll do it." Ohyama said as he sighed. And with that he started to type on his computer. "Just give me a few minutes."

Tomo and Rachel just smiled at each other. Tomo then realized what she was doing and quickly frowned and turned away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yomi and Osaka were at Chiyo's computer visiting the missing child alert site.

"Lets see." it was then she found something. "Hiro Mitzuki, age 11 months, last seen on 7/3/XX"……she continued to read on.

"Eiko Nogawa, age 9 months, last seen on 7/14/XX" Yomi said.

Even Osaka could notice the obvious. "Those dates are so close to each other." she said.

"I know." Yomi added, I just hope Chiyo and Osaka can also find something out.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo and Sakaki were at the newspaper office. They told them they needed to read some old issues for a school project, they really couldn't resist Chiyo's curtness so they agreed to let them in.

As they looked through the papers, they noticed that there has indeed been a lot of baby kidnappings, some in Tokyo, others in Okinawa, as well as Kyoto, Hokkaido, and Osaka.

"It looks like there's an Asian baby kidnapping ring all over Japan." Sakaki said.

"And it looks like poor Kaorin is caught up in it." Chiyo added.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ohyama gave a quick smile. "And my hacking skills have done it again, I've got records of every car rental place In Tokyo." he said.

"Okay then , lets narrow it down then." Rachel said. "The car they were driving was a blue Honda Civic."

Ohyama typed in the model. "Okay, that leaves only 50,000 possible victims." he said with a smirk.

"Okay now put how many of those renters were American." Rachel told him.

Ohyama continued to type away. "Wow, only about 1000 of them." he said.

"Great so over 1000 cars to look for." Tomo said sarcastically.

Rachel continued to think. "Come on Handelbarz, think, there's has to be something specific about that car." she thought. It was then she remembered a scratch on the side of the car. "Put in if there were damages to any of the cars."

So the azu-boy quickly typed and up came…."None." he said.

"That's impossible, that car had a huge scratch." she said.

"Well maybe they made the scratch after they rented it." Chihiro told her. "But I still think you two are telling us a wild tale."

Ohyama just stared on the screen. "Hmmmm." he then typed away.

"What are you doing?" Tomo asked.

"I've put an alert on my computer to let us know whenever a Civic was turned in with a scratch on the side, I've also told it to tell us who rented it."

Chihiro just stared at Ohyama. "Don't tell me you believe their whole story about Kaorin becoming a baby?" she asked.

"No, in fact, I kinda enjoyed doing this, as a hacker it was a little challenging." he responded.

"Oh then it's okay." Chihiro responded as she blushed.

------------------------------------------------------

So now we had a small group growing, Chiyo, Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, Rachel, Chihiro, and even Ohyama. They all met at Chiyo's house.

"If you don't believe our story, then why did you two come along?" Rachel asked.

"Curiosity." Ohyama responded.

Yomi stared at Chihiro and Ohyama. "Um, what are they doing here…. Don't tell me they know about Kaorin."

"Relax, they don't even believe us." Tomo assured her.

"Oh." Yomi answered.

"Come on Yomi, not you too?" Chihiro asked.

"I know it is farfetched, but we are telling the truth." Sakaki told them.

Ohyama felt a little thirsty. "Wow, after all that typing, I could use a drink." he noticed a small bottle with the last reaming youth formula in it. "Ah, Mountain Dew." He said as he picked up and drank it.

"NO!!!!!!!!" The other Azu-girls (except for Chihiro) yelled.

"What?" Ohyama asked. It was then that Ohyama's stomach made a funny sound. "What…is…..going…on." He felt dizzy and then slowly he started to shrink, smaller and smaller until……

"He…..he turned into a baby?" Chihiio said.

Chiyo just sighed. "Rachel, did you get the tea leaves?" she asked.

"Well no, I came here because they took Kaorin remember." Rachel responded.

Chiyo just covered her eyes and shook her head. "Sakaki, you come with me to go get them." She turned to the others. "And whatever you do, don't take him outside, even if he starts to cry okay." And with that Chiyo and Sakaki left.

Chihiro picked up Baby Ohyama. "Oh you are sooooo adorable Ohyama boo boo." she said as she blushed.

"I wonder if they called us boo boo, when we were babies." Osaka thought.

**And there you have it, a second baby is born, (or at least created or made into, or something like that…..) Anywhoo, I hope you stay tuned for the next part and please reviews are greatly appreciated. So until then, take care.**

**Chihiro: So you felt guilty and put me in huh?**

**AR: Nope, you just happened to be the only other girl character left to put in.**

**Kagura: Hey what about me?**

**AR: Sorry, I just can't see you with a baby.**

**Kagura: Why I oughta. (she takes out a shovel)**

**AR: Oh God, not this again. (he quickly puts on a steel helmet and as Kagura hits him, she starts vibrating all around) Hah, I'm shovel proof now……TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!! **


	9. Let's Do A Rescue

**Tomo: He is big and dumb**

**Kaorin: He's not really fun.**

**Yukari: We like to make him grovel**

**Yomi: As we hit him with shovels**

**Tomo: He does not have a clue**

**Kaorin: That he's really a fool.**

**All: HE IS AR AFTER ALL…..**

**AR: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!**

**Kaorin: Well since you like to write songfics about us.**

**Yukari: We thought we'd return the favor.**

**AR: I'm the writer here, I decide what gets to be written, and Yukari, I haven't even written one of you, why would you help them?**

**Yukari: Because you won't trap me in a Saki factory.**

**AR: Just get away from me………**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 9: Let's Do A Rescue**

Chiyo had finally completed the growth formula and placed the it in a bottle……A BABY BOTTLE!!!!!!!

"I should have done this in the first place." Chiyo thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked into the room, she could see the other Azu-girls sweat dropping, when she saw why she started to sweat drop as well."

"Hush little Ohya don't say a word, Chihiro is going to buy you a mockingbird." It was unbelievable, Chihiro was singing to baby Ohyama who was now wearing a diaper.

"Um, I've got the growth formula right here Chihiro-san." Chiyo told her.

"Oh please just a little longer." Chihiro said as she blushed.

Tomo just stood up and walked up to Chihiro, snatching Ohyama away from her.

"HEY!!!!!" Chihiro yelled.

"Trust me Chihiro-chan, this is for your own good." Tomo told her as she remembered what she herself had been though. "Okay Chiyo-chan, hand me the formula."

And so, they fed Ohyama the growth formula, and within minutes, he was back to his old teenage self……but….

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" Ohyama screamed as he was wearing nothing but a diaper.

All the azu-girls just blushed as they saw him…and Chihiro? Well she just plain passed out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few minutes Ohyama emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. "Okay, you guys have convinced me." he said. "Because there is no way I would've put on a diaper like that."

Chihiro just kept staring at Ohyama. "I got to see him nearly naked." she thought.

"Okay then." Yomi started. "We're all here for one common goal…..to find Kaorin and rescue her from those idiotic Americans. (now you do realize I'm only talking about those two fictional Americans, not all Americans in general)

Ohyama took out a device from his pocket and pressed a small keyboard that was on it. "Ah-a." he said as his glasses glared.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked.

"It appears that a car has been returned with a scratch at Yoko's Car Rental near Tokyo International Airport just a few minutes ago, it was rented to a….. Mr. John Smith?" he said as he sweat dropped. "Do they really think we're that gullible?"

"Wait." Rachel said. "If that rental is near the airport, that means they're getting ready to leave."

"Hold on a second." Ohyama said as he typed into his device. "You're right, they've booked a flight to….Paris?"

Everyone in Chiyo's room just stared at each other.

"We'll never get there in time to stop them." Osaka said. "Poor Kaorin boo boo."

"Not if I can help it." Ohyama franticly typed away.

"What are you doing?" Tomo asked.

"Just buying us some time." he said as he gave an evil grin which scared everyone except…….

"Oh Ohyama, you are so intelligent." Chihiro said as she blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'John Smith' as the man was calling himself walked up to see what time their flight was leaving. The woman, who called herself, 'Jane Doe' (no kidding) was holding a sleeping Kaorin in her arms.

"This little brat is our biggest catch yet." She said. "And that couple in Paris is willing to pay a fortune for her."

"Yeah, people just love Asian babies." John answered. "And with our people all over Japan looking for some, we can retire in style." He turned to see the departure time and he frowned. "What the hell..our flight's delayed?"

"Calm down, it's not like someone did this on purpose." Jane said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From down the sidewalk all the azu girls…. And azu-boy ran with all of their might to the….bus stop.

"This might take forever." Chiyo said. "TAXI!!!!!!" she yelled.

A cab pulled up. "Where to?" the driver asked.

"To Tokyo International." Chiyo said.

"Whoa, hold it, you all can't fit here." the driver responded.

"But it's an emergency." Rachel said.

"Sorry, but it's impossible for all of you to fit in here." the driver insisted.

Chiyo just sighed. "Okay then, Yomi, Tomo, Sakaki, and Chihiro, you four go. "The rest of us will hail another taxi." she said.

"Hey what about me?" Rachel asked.

"Not a good idea, those two Americans will recognize you and probably try to get away." Chiyo told her. "In fact, it would probably be wiser if you just wait back at my house."

"But…." Rachel started.

"It is probably for the best Rachel-san." Sakaki told her.

"I guess so." Rachel said as she lowered her head.

Tomo walked up next to her. "Hey don't worry Rachel-chan, well get Kaorin back." she assured her.

"Tomo." Rachel said softly as Tomo smiled at her.

"Right, we're on our way then." Tomo said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"You are better aren't you." Yomi said as she gave a little smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BUT WHAT IS CAUSING THE DELAY?!!!!!" John asked the woman at the ticket booth.

"It doesn't really say, all I can tell you is that you have to be patient with us.

"No you don't understand, we really need to get going, now." John told her.

"I'm sorry sir, but my hands are tied." the ticket woman told her.

John walked away frustrated. "DAMN!!!!!" he yelled. We finally found the perfect Asian baby for the LeMue couple, and we get delayed so suddenly.

"I already told you, relax, everything is going to be okay." Jane assured her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Sakaki, Yomo, Tomo, and Chihiro rushed into the airport.

"Okay let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Sakaki told the others.

"RIGHT!!!!!" Yomi, Tomo, and Chihiro said in unison as they each went their own way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So each Azu-Girl franticly started looking all over the airport gate by gate. They each knew that Ohyama's flight delay would be discovered, and the two Americans would leave Japan with Kaorin. Time was of the essence.

Then lady luck seem to start smiling at them as from a distance Chihiro noticed to Americans, a man and a woman, AND THE WOMAN WAS CARRYING AN ASAIN BABY!!!!!!

"Kaorin-chan." Chihiro thought. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed. "Sakaki-chan, I've found them, they're waiting at gate….." She looked at the gate number. "…13."

Chihiro quickly closed her cell phone and slowly walked up to the American couple, not to arouse any suspicions.

"Aw, what a cute baby." Chihiro told Jane.

Jane just stared at her. "Um, thanks."

"What's her name." Chihiro asked.

"Uh…Ming Wang." Jane responded.

Chihiro just cringed. "That's a Chinese name idiot." she thought. "Oh may I hold her."

"No." John quickly said.

"Oh but I just want to hold her for a second." Chihiro insisted.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we're in a hurry." Jane responded.

"But you're flight to Paris has been delayed, I'm sure I could hold her until you're flight is ready for boarding." Chihiro told them.

John just stared at her. "How did you know that our flight was delayed…as well as knowing we are going to Paris?" he asked.

Chihiro realized her mistake and quickly tried to grab Kaorin. "GIVE ME KAORIN-CHAN BACK!!!!!!"

Jane then gave a little smirk. "HELP THIS GIRL IS TRYING TO KIDNAP MY BABY!!!!!!" she yelled.

Everyone just stared at Chihiro. "No, I'm not, these two kidnapped her from my friend."

John just teared up. "We've always wanted a child, so we adopted her, why would you want to take her from us." he said.

"OH COME ON!!!!!" Chihiro yelled as a group of people formed around her.

At that point security walked up. "Okay Miss, come with us." one of the security personnel said.

"No, they're the kidnappers." Chihrio pleaded.

It was then the airport intercom made an announcement…. "FLIGHT 241 TOKYO TO PARIS NOW BORDING ON GATE 13!!!!!!"

"No." Chihiro said softly as she continued to struggle with airport security.

"Bonjour." Jane whispered to Chihiro as he and John left.

"NO!!!!!!" Chihiro yelled as she started to kick. "THEY'RE TAKING MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!"

Sakaki, Tomo, and Yomi ran up as they saw Airport Security take Chihiro away. They looked all around but couldn't see a trace of The two Americans, and Kaorin.

"Damn." Tomo said as she clenched her fists.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After about and hour, a second taxi drove up to the airport. Chiyo, Osaka, and Ohyama got off…..

As they entered the airport, they Saw Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi sitting on a bench.

"What happened." Ohyama asked.

"We were too late." Sakaki said with tears in her eyes.

"Kaorin is gone." Yomi said as she just stared at the ground.

Chiyo, Osaka, and Ohyama just stared at them. After all that work, they still managed to get away.

Ohyama looked around. "Where's Chihiro?" he asked.

Sakaki, Yomi, and Tomo just looked at each other. "Jail." The three Azu-girls said in unison.

**Okay there you have it**. **Kaorin is on her way to Paris and poor Chihiro is in Jail. Okay have a nice day and take care.**

**Chihiro: WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN JAIL?!!!!!!!**

**AR: Hey just giving the readers a little unexpected moment, I mean you are the last person anyone would expect to put in jail.**

**Chihiro: Oh yeah, what about when you put Sakaki in Jail in "Azumanga Christmas Tales."**

**AR: That was because she was angry at a drunk driver, I put you in jail for doing something stupid.**

**Chihiro: Oh I see……HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	10. Life Without Kaorin

**\/)  
(.)o  
c('')('') Hi all, remember this bunny, in case you don't know, this bunny is in my profile that I got a while back from this artist on deviantart. The purpose of this bunny is this artist want's it to get world domination, so copy it and paste it on anything, on your blog, in your fics, or anywhere where you think it will help dominate the world BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!….. Ahem, and now lets us continue this fic, and thank you very much.**

**Osaka: You are a very strange person Mr. Anime Rebirth.**

**AR: You're one to talk.**

**Azumanga Diaoh is not mine, it belongs to….THE BUNNY just kidding, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 10: Life Without Kaorin**

It had been two weeks since Kaorin was taken away. Kari, Kaorin's mom has been franticly awaiting word from the police on her daughter's whereabouts.

The police had been asking around, including the students and faculty at Azumanga High School……….

Sakaki…..Chiyo…..Osaka…….Tomo…..Yomi…..Chihiro…..Rachel….. and Ohyama, when they were asked about Kaorin, they each gave the same reply……

"We have no idea."

It was eating each of them inside that they had to lie to everyone, including Kari, but if they only knew the truth, that somewhere, in another country, Kaorin was already with a couple, starting her new life, and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Month passed, Kaorin was finally declared legally dead, A memorial service was going to be held for her at the auditorium. Everyone in school wore black armbands.

On the stage was a huge portrait of Kaorin, surrounded by flowers and wrapped on the bottom was a black ribbon. It was a moving ceremony.

"She would like it…….."

The other Azu-girls turned to face Osaka who had said that remark.

"I think Kaorin-san would like it knowing how much people really do care for her…" She turned to the others. "You ever notice how distant she always seemed, as if the world was against her."

Chiyo chan just stared at the floor. "Yes I do." Chiyo then turned to the others. "I remember one time, at swimming class, she sat by herself just staring out the window, as if she was just concentrating on one thing."

"Did you ever find out what it was?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, when I walked up to her, she just started to blush and told me that I was to little to understand then just quickly dashed off." Chiyo responded.

"I wonder what she was so interested in then." Tomo wondered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK (FOR THE READER ONLY)**

Kaorin just stared out the window, she blushed as she saw Sakaki in her school swimsuit doing her stretches. "Oh I could die right now and be happy." she thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rachel just looked at the stage. "Back around Christmas time I was shopping for a present for My mom and Dad, and I saw Kaorin in the store looking at some snow globes…….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK……..**

Kaorin wanted to find the perfect gift for her Sakaki-san. She was so happy that she got to pick her name for the Secret Santa. It was then that Rachel walked up.

"Hello Kaorin-san." The braid maiden said.

"Oh Rachel-san, you startled me." Kaorin responded as she sweat dropped.

"Are you buying a gift for someone?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, later tonight I am going to Osaka's house for a Christmas get together, and we drew names to see who would be giving a gift for who." Kaorin then blushed. "I drew Sakaki's name."

"Well did you manage to find a gift for her?" Rachel asked.

"I can't decide." Kaorin responded as she continued to look around.

Rachel looked at the snow globes as well. "Well I'm trying to find something for my parents, and they do seem to have a lot of interesting snow globes." she said as she noticed something.

Rachel grabbed a snow globe from a shelf, inside it was a necoconeco. It was the most adorable thing the braided girl had ever seen.

Kaorin's eyes lit up. "IT'S SO CUTE!!!!!" she screamed.

Rachel looked at the snow globe. "Hmmm, this would make a good gift for my parents." She looked up and saw Kaorin, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she saw the snow globe.

Rachel then smiled. "I think Sakaki would like this." Rachel answered as she handed the snow globe over to Kaorin.

"OH ARIGATO ARIGATO RACHEL-SAN!!!!" Kaorin said as she bowed over and over.

"Well then, you have a Merry Christmas okay Kaorin-san." Rachel said.

"And you too." Kaorin responded as she went to go pay for the snow globe.

**END FLASHBACK**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I have been taking very good care of that snow globe ever since." Sakaki responded.

Chihiro just stared at Sakaki and sweat dropped. She didn't want the others to know about how later on she bumped into Kaorin which caused her snow globe to fall and break.

"Hold it." a voice behind them said. "Kaorin got that snow globe at another store."

Chihiro just froze up as she slowly turned around and saw Kagura standing behind them.

"No, she got that snow globe a collectables shop downtown." Rachel insisted.

Kagura just crossed her arms. "I'm telling you, she got it at another store, in fact, I paid for her because she was wearing a cat suit and couldn't get her money out." she said.

"Cat suit?" Rachel responded.

"Yes, Kaorin was wearing a cat suit." Yomi explained.

Sakaki just blushed as she remembered how Kaorin looked in it.

"Well then tell me, why would Kaorin buy a second snow globe huh?" Rachel demanded.

Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. "Because of me." she responded.

"Huh?" Rachel said. "What exactly happened?"

"Later on I bumped into her which caused her to drop the snow globe." Chihiro just looked down. "I'm sorry, I had promised her I wouldn't tell you Rachel-chan." And as for the cat suit……well let's just say she did something really noble.

Rachel just smiled. "It's okay, at least she was happy right?" she said.

Chihiro smiled back. "Right." Chihiro just looked at the ground. "Kaorin." She then covered her face and began to cry. Everyone in the auditorium stared in her direction.

"Chihiro, please calm down." Ohyama said as he tried to comfort her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, they had all gathered at the park. Tomo was lying down on the grass looking up at the sky. "There was a time a while back when Osaka Kagura and I were discussing about how we thought that maybe The Government was trying to find a way to deport teens who were doing poorly in school, it was that moment that Kaorin walked up……."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK……**

"Do you really think they would do that." Kagura asked.

"Of course." Tomo responded. "Japan wants to dominate the title of being the most intelligent country in the world, what better way than to deport all the teens and children who are doing poorly in school."

Osaka just got a worried look. "Oh no, I'm doing poorly in school." she answered.

"Me too." Kagura added.

"And don't forget me." Tomo also responded. "That means they would send us away as well."

Kagura and Osaka just stared at each other. "WHERE WOULD THEY SEND US?!!!!!" they both asked in unison.

"To the only place where no one cares how a child is doing in school……..AMERICA!!!!!!!"

"NO NOT AMERICA!!!!!!!" Osaka and Kagura replied.

It was that moment the Kaorin who was sitting near them walked up to them. "I don't think they would send anyone to America because of poor grades." she told them.

"How do you know?" Tomo asked.

"Well….I just think is silly." Kaorin responded.

"Well what would happen if they do ever deport us?" Tomo asked.

The three bonkuras expected her to say something like. 'It would probably the best thing to happen to this school.' or 'I guess there'd be a celebration.' but her answer caught them off guard.

"I'd miss you." Kaorin said.

"Huh?" Tomo, Kagura and Osaka said in unison.

"I'd miss you." Kaorin said as she smiled. "You three, in your own little way, seem to bring a sense of happiness to this school. In other words, life would seem boring if you guys were to suddenly go away." Kaorin looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I have to go, I'm meeting Rachel and Chihiro at the mall to do a little shopping." And with that, she left.

Tomo, Kagura and Osaka just stared at Kaorin as she left.

"She'd miss us." Osaka said softly.

Tomo stood up. "I guess there is more to her then we thought." she said.

Kagura just stared out the window. "She can be amazing sometimes." she said.

**END FLASHBACK….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Azu-Group just stared at the Bonkuras. They were all learning more about Kaorin in that one day, then they have their entire school life.

Yomi also wanted to share a memory as well. "I remember one time in PE class that I was ashamed to come out because I thought I was more fat that usual….."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK……**

Yomi just stood near the locker room entrance, she was too embarrassed to go outside. She just knew the moment she did, Tomo would start to tease her about her weight. "No, I won't do it, it was then that she rushed over to her gym locker and took out a small bottle of pills. "Desperate times, call for desperate measures." She said as she just stared at the bottle.

"Yomi?" a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw that it was Kaorin.

Yomi turned around and Kaorin saw the bottle of pills. "What are those?" she asked.

"None of your business." Yomi responded.

Kaorin took a closer look at the bottle. "Weight loss pills?" she said. "Those can be pretty dangerous Yomi-chan."

"I don't care, I'm sick and tired of getting teased about my weight. "If I stop eating all together and take nothing but these, I'll be thin for sure." Yomi said as tears appeared in her eyes.

Kaorin just stared at her. "But….you could die."

Yomi just stared at the bottle. "Maybe, but at least I'd be thin." she responded.

Kaorin just stared at her. "Yomi-chan, you are not fat, you are an attractive young woman with a body that I am jealous of." she told her.

Yomi just stared at grayish blue eyed girl. "What, no, no I'm not I'm a balloon." she said as she took off her glass to rub her eyes.

"You can't let all that teasing get to you, this is Tomo we're talking about, she thinks that coffee is Colombia's way of taking over people's mind." Kaorin explained.

Yomi couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. "So you really think I'm beautiful? She asked.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be saying it otherwise." Kaorin responded.

Kaorin put her hand out. "Please Yomi, give me the pills." she pleaded.

Yomi stared at the bottle. "If at least one person thinks I'm attractive, then I don't care what anyone else thinks." she thought. She sighed and handed the pills to Kaorin. "Arigato Kaorin-chan." Yomi said as she gave her a hug.

"And if you ever need anything, feel free to talk to me okay." Kaorin added.

"I will." Yomi said as she smiled.

**END FLASHBACK**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it wasn't for her, who knows what could have happened to me." Yomi said as tears appeared in her eyes. "She probably saved my life."

"Yomi." Tomo said softly. "When I tease you about your weight, I'm only joking, I never meant to hurt you." she stood up and walked up to her friend. "Tell you what, if I ever get out of line again, go ahead and give me an uppercut okay." she said as she smiled.

"It's a deal." Yomi said as she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late. Kagura said she needed to get home, because she had promised her dad the they would go shoot some hoops.

"I really wish I knew what happened to her." She told them before she left. "Maybe she's still alive somewhere." she just stared at the sky. "Well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Yomi, and Tomo just stared at her. They had never felt so horrible, the six of them had always been so close, yet they didn't want to tell her the truth about Kaorin.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep this from her." Yomi asked.

"If anyone else ever finds out the truth about Kaorin, at least she'll still be free to think about her future, her dreams about her swimming career." Sakaki responded.

Rachel just stared at the five azu-girls. "I think she would be grateful for that." she said as she smiled.

"Yeah as do I." Chihiro responded.

Ohyama looked at his watch. "Wow it is getting pretty late." he said. "We'd better get home before our parents get worried."

The Azu-group just stared at each other. They started to think about what Kari was going through. It wasn't fair that she was suffering, they wished they could do something, but it was impossible to search for one baby in a strange city they hardly even knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Tomo couldn't sleep. "Damn." she thought. "Maybe a little TV would get my mind at ease."

She turned on the TV and was channel surfing. "Boring….boring….boring….." As she kept changing she noticed that she passed a channel that had a couple. "What the….?" Tomo thought as she quickly changed it back.

"NO WAY!!!!!!" Tomo thought as she shocked at what she saw, there on TV was a French couple with an Asian baby.

"And in the 'Happy Ending' News, Prestigious Millionaire Remy LeMue and his wife Nicolette, had been told that they could never had children, but all that changed when they adopted a Chinese baby named. Ming Wang."

"This is a dream come true for us." Remy said.

"She is truly a blessing." Nicolette added.

Tomo quickly got out of bed and grabbed her cell phone and dialed….. After a few seconds somebody answered.

"Yomi…. It's Tomo, get everyone together…." She just kept staring at the TV. "We're going to Paris."

**OOH LA LA, THE AZU GANG IS GOING TO PARIS. WILL THE CITY SURVIVE THEM!!!! Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out.**

**One quick note, the scene where Kaorin is looking for a present for Sakaki is a reference to another fic of mine. "Azumanga Christmas Tales." To those of you who read thank you, and you already know the explanation of the cat suit, to those of you who haven't read it yet, well go and check it out. Heh heh heh/.**

**Now I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this fic…**

**Weener1, I'd really like to thank you because you seem to review just as soon as I post a chapter, I also love your fics a lot and I can't wait to read Yukari in the Saki Factory.**

**Yukari: Hmph.**

**I-luv-Gara-sama, I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers, but it does keep you coming back, and please don't hit me with a shovel. And I promise that I'll write a cliffhanger free fic just for you.**

**Addleboy, thanks for your honest review, I guess sometimes I get so excited to post chapter, I don't check it properly, I will try and be more careful in the future.**

**runaway drummer, thank you so much for your review. I also like your fic "Under Protection" and I'm still waiting for the next installment.**

**Fancy1600 thanks for the quick review, I really hope enjoyed what I have written so far.**

**IcemanX, thank you for your review, the blurb idea isn't originally mine, I must give credit for Weener1, you could say I just 'borrowed' the idea from him. And I too also say. 'PERIWINKLE' lol. Oh by the way, I really am loving your fics "Behind The Wheel' and "Memories Lost" and I hope you update soon. **

**And finally Lukevader, yeah I seem to put the Azu-gang into unbelievable situations, from evil necklace, to getting sucked into the real world, but you must admit, it is very interesting to see them try to get out of them huh.**

**Once again thank you for your reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy my fics, until then, take care…….AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**

**\/)  
(.)o  
c('')('') And remember the world domination heh heh heh.**


	11. AzuParis Daioh

**Hi all, thanks for all the reviews. It makes me so happy that you all like my fics, it really motivates me to do better. And with that said…..  
**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 11: Azu-Paris Daioh**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nicolas Sarkozy….. He is the current President Of France.He is in charge of an entire European nation. But something didn't seem right as he felt a chill down his spine….

"What is this?" He thought. "It almost feels like we are about to be invaded….but by who?"

(Da Da Daaaaa Da Da Daaaaa Da Da DA DA DA!!!!!!!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris, the city of Love, home of the famous Eiffel Tower. The sun was shining on this beautiful day, people went on about their daily business. Too bad that at this moment, a group of teenagers and one little girl were just arriving at the airport.

"I'm glad that flight is over." Chihiro said. She was still a little nervous about airports since the incident with the American couple a month ago, luckily for her, no one pressed charges against her, because well…… the couple never came forward.

Tomo just stared around. "Wow, it sure is cool in Paris." she said.

"It's cold because we are still inside the airport you idiot." Yomi told her. "It's the air conditioning."

Ohyama took out his small device and started typing into it. "Okay, I have the address where the LeMues live, but as you can imagine security will be tight." he explained.

"No problem." Rachel started. "There are eight of us and….. How many of them?" she asked.

"About an army's worth." Ohyama responded.

"Ah, well that does seem like a problem then doesn't it." Rachel said as she sweat dropped.

"Well the first thing we should do is go to the hotel." Chiyo told everyone. "After that, we'll see what to do next."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-gang finally reached their hotel. Osaka went to the front desk to check in.

"Hello, is this where we get our keys?" She asked the man who was behind the counter.

"Oui Oui." the man answered.

"No it's okay, I already went to the restroom earlier." Osaka responded.

Chiyo quickly rushed up. "No Osaka-san, he's saying yes." Chiyo then turned to the man. "So you can speak Japanese?"

"Mademoiselle, I studied over 15 languages, when you work at a hotel, it really comes in handy." he replied.

"Very well then." Chiyo said. "Mihama party of eight." the little girl said.

The clerk looked at the reservation book. "Ah yes, you have asked for the penthouse suite correct."

"NINTENDO WII WII!!!!!!" Osaka quickly replied.

"Uh, that is correct." Chiyo said as she sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-gang was in awe at the site of the room where they were going to stay.

"Wow Chiyo-chan, this place is huge." Yomi said.

"And look you can see the Eiffel Tower from here." Rachel said as she walked out into the balcony.

Tomo just sighed. "Remember our real objective…..to rescue Kaorin." she said.

At this point, the rest of the Azu-gang wasn't surprised by the way Tomo was acting.

"You're right." Yomi said. "Okay then, what's the plan."

Ohyama opened a bag and took out what appeared to be a projector, he hooked his device into it and pointed it to one of the white walls. "Lights please." he said.

After Sakaki turned off the lights, a layout of the LeMue Mansion was shown.

"Wow, where did you manage to find this?" Rachel asked.

"Hah, you forget that I'm one of the best hackers around." He started. "If not, in the world." he gave a smirk as his glasses glared.

"Oh Ohyama that is sooooo awesome." Chihiro said as she blushed.

Chiyo walked up near the wall with a pointer. "Okay, the way I see it, going in through the front is not a real wise choice, and the back is just as guarded." she said as she was pointing to each section of the mansion. "But after doing a little research with Ohyama, we have learned that once a week, Mrs. LeMue has a personal trainer to help her workout." Ohyama pressed a button on his device and a young woman is shown. Chiyo then continued. "Her name is Nadia Silvinsky, she is originally from Russia, but she opened a Gym here in Paris."

Yomi just stared at Nadia's body. "I wonder what her secret is." she said as she blushed.

"Anyway." Chiyo continued. "The plan is that one of you will go in her place, look for Kaorin, and then sneak her out of the mansion undetected." Chiyo then nodded for the lights to be turned back on. "After that, that person will bring Kaorin to a nearby parked van which we have rented, there we will give her the growth formula, and after Kaorin has had her moment of freaking out, and believe me she will, We just catch the next flight back to Tokyo."

Yomi seemed confused. "That sounds like a good plan, but how are we gonna keep Miss Silvinsky from going to her scheduled appointment."

Chiyo stared at Rachel and Chihiro. "That's where these two come in, they will go to Miss Silvinsky's gym and stall her as long as they can, in the mean time her 'replacement' will go in her place."

"And who will that be?" Yomi asked.

Chiyo just closed her eyes and smiled. "Yomi-chan, how are you doing in French class?" She asked.

Yomi just smiled proudly. "Are you kidding, it's like a second language to me." It was then when she realized who the replacement was going to be. "Wait just a damn minute." she complained.

"I'm sorry Yomi-chan, but you and I are the only one's here who can speak French, and I can't go in as a trainer." Chiyo told her.

Yomi just blushed. "But…."

Tomo just walked up to her. "Please Yomi, for Kaorin?" she told her.

Yomi just sighed. "Fine."

Chiyo okay, the trainer is scheduled to go to the LaMue mansion tomorrow, so let's get a good nights rest." Chiyo told everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEGIN PHASE 1.…….. (THEME TO MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE STARTS, NOT THE ONE FROM THE TV SERIES BUT THE COOL ONE FROM THE MOVIES)**

The next day operation "rescue" got underway. Chihiro and Rachel walked into Nadia's gym wearing workout outfits.

"Yes, may I help you?" the woman behind the counter said in French.

"NANI?!!!!!" the two Azu girls said in unison?

The woman realized that they were speaking Japanese, a language she did not speak. She made a motion for them to wait where they were.

After a few moments, Nadia came out to speak to them. "I apologize, you two are from Japan right?" she asked them in Japanese.

"HAI!!!!!" they both said.

"Well, are you interested in joining our gym?" Nadia asked.

"Yes we are." Chihiro replied. "We have heard so many wonderful things about you."

"So could you give us a tour." Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment I have to keep, but I can get someone else who speaks Japanese to help you out." Nadia told then as she smiled. "It was nice to meet you um…."

"Ami Onuki." Rachel said.

"Yumi Yoshimura" Chihiro added.

Nadia just stood there in shock. "Are you saying you're Puffy AmiYumi?" she asked.

"HAI!!!!" 'Puffy AmiYumi' responded.

"If I can get these two as members, It'll bring great publicity to my gym." Nadia thought. She turned to the woman behind the counter. "Bridgett, call Nicolette and tell her that something has come up and I will not be able to keep her appointment today."

"Yes Madame Nadia" Bridgett replied.

"And now Miss Ami and Miss Yumi, please let us begin the tour."

"Hah, no one ever seems to be able to tell us Japanese people apart." Rachel thought as she smirked.

**END PHASE 1**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BEGIN PHASE 2.…..**

Chiyo and Ohyama were waiting inside the rented van. Ohyama studied his small device. "Okay they're making the call and…….. Okay I intercepted it, activating voice enhancer and….. you're on Chiyo-chan."

"Hello, this is Nicolette LaMue." Chiyo said in a disguised voice in French.

"_Yes I'm calling on behalf of Madame Nadia, I'm afraid some urgent business has come up and she won't be able to keep her appointment." _Bridget said.

"I understand." Chiyo said. "I will be waiting for her next week then?"

"_Of course Mrs. LaMue." _Bridgett answered.

**PHASE 2 COMPLETE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BEGIN PHASE 3.……**

The Azu-gang was on their way to the LaMue Mansion, with Yomi driving, she was already dressed in a workout outfit.

Meanwhile, Ohyama was dialing to the LaMue mansion.

"_This is the LaMue residence, may I ask who is calling?" _A servant asked.

"Yes, I am calling on behalf of Madam Nadia." Chiyo answered in a disguised voice. "I am afraid that some urgent business has come up, and she will not be able to keep her scheduled appointment, however, we are sending over a replacement to help with Mrs. LaMue's workout."

"_I will inform Mrs. LaMue." _The servant replied.

"Arigato." Chiyo said which caused everyone in the van to stare at her. "Um, sorry you see I've been taking some Japanese lessons and sometimes I do get carried away."

"_Of course, I understand." _the servant told her as he hung up.

Chiyo just sighed at her mistake. "That was close." she thought.

**PHASE 3 COMPLETE**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**BEGIN PHASE 4.…….**

Yomi walked up to the front gate. She was now wearing a blond wig and sunglasses to hide her eyes. A guard walked up to her. "Yes, I am here on behalf of Madame Nadia to give Mrs. LaMue her workout."

The guard just smiled. "Ah yes and your name?"

Yomi never thought of giving herself a name. "It's…. Akane Tendo?"

"That's a Japanese name isn't it?" The guard asked.

"I'm half Japanese, on my father's side." Yomi lied.

"Okay then, you may enter." The guard then pushed a button and the gate opened."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicolette walked was waiting in the living room as Yomi walked in. "Oh good, you're here." She said as she put out a cigarette.

"You know, smoking like that cannot be good for you." Yomi told her.

"Hey, your getting paid to help me with my workout, not to give me a lecture." Nicolette snapped.

"And she is supposed to be Kaorin's new mom?" Yomi thought. "Okay then, why don't we begin with a few stretches then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Nadia's Gym Rachel and Chihiro had just finished getting the tour for the gym.

"So did are you interested in joining out gym?" Nadia asked.

"It does seem like we would be getting a great workout here." Rachel said.

"And the membership fee does seem reasonable." Chihiro added.

At that point a Japanese girl walked in. "Hello Miss Nadia, are you getting new clients?" she asked.

"Oh yes Reena, and none other than Puffy AmiYumi." She said proudly.

"REALLY WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!" Reena yelled as she looked around.

"They're right here." Nadia responded as she pointed at Chihiro and Rachel.

Reena just sweat dropped. "This isn't Puffy AmiYumi." she told Nadia.

"What?" Nadia said in a confused tone.

"I said, this is not Puffy AmiYumi, besides they're too young to be them." Reena told Nadia.

A furious Nadia turned to Rachel and Chihiro. "SO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO WAIST MY TIME!!!!" Nadia screamed. It was then that she saw an officer outside.

Nadia went outside and walked up to him. Rachel and Chihiro noticed that she was saying something to the officer and was pointed towards them.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Chihiro asked. It was then that the officer blew a whistle and about five more French policeman walked up.

"What do you think?" Rachel responded as they quickly rushed towards the rear exit.

**THE THEME TO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE COMES TO AN END… **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the LaMue mansion, Yomi continued to help Nicolette with her workout.

"You are quite good." Nicolette told her.

"Thank you." Yomi responded.

"But not as good as Madame Nadia." Nicolette added.

"Okay, this session is now over." Yomi said as she walked over to a chair and grabbed a towel that was hanging on it. "So, I hear you adopted a Chinese girl." Yomi said as she dried of her sweat.

"Yeah, Remy thought it would be good publicity." Nicolette said. "Personally I can't stand kids, they're noisy, smelly, and just plain annoying."

Yomi just stared at her as she contained the rage to give her an uppercut. "Well then." she said as she gritted her teeth. "May I see the little darling?"

"Whatever." Nicolette said as she took her towards the nursery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel and Chihiro continued to run away from what now appeared to be 12 French policemen.

"You know what would be funny?" Chihiro asked.

Rachel just stared at her as they continued to run. "I don't see how anything could be funny at this point, but go ahead."

"If this were a movie, and we tried to fool everyone into thinking we were Puffy AmiYumi, well a song by them could be played as we were being chased." Chihiro said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You scare me sometimes you know that?" Rachel responded

**BACKGROUND MUSIC**

Rachel and Chihiro ran into a wax museum, the policemen followed them in. As they all looked around they couldn't find them anywhere. It was then that one of them noticed that the wax figures of Nicole Richie and Paris Hilton looked a little suspicious. "THEY'RE THEY ARE!!!!!" He screamed as Rachel and Chihiro ran off, still wearing the dresses they took of the wax figures.

_Yes, pretty lady, come on over and  
Will you listen to my story?  
And pretty land if you laugh again,yeah,  
I will go to the land of dream_

A group of mimes were performing outside a café, the officers walked up to them. "You know I used to be a street mime myself." He said. "It is not as easy as it looks."

Another officer just laughed. "Oh, and I supposed this is how you supported yourself back then." he teased.

"Well of course, but the performance is what it's really all about… take those two girls over there, they look like they are trapped in a box, but in reality, they are expressing their emotion for the art." the first officer explained.

The second officer just shook his head as he noticed who the two mimes really were.

"BONJOUR!!!!!!" Rachel and Chihiro said as once again they ran off. _  
_  
_A shower of cherry blossoms, over  
Mountains and fields,  
Pushing through,  
It turns me on when I'm treated tenderly,  
Sensing the far-off day, I make love with,  
The first girl,  
Getting drunk on sweet perfume, turn to,  
Bubbles_

The two Azu-girls ran into the Louvre. The officers followed them in and once again, they had lost them.

"This is becoming quite annoying." one of the officers said. As they walked in front of the Mona Lisa. "Do you think we should give up?" he asked.

"Yes, I cannot be running all over Paris all day." another officer replied. As they walked off, they never noticed that standing in front of the Mona Lisa was none other than Chihiro and Rachel.

"That was close." Chihiro said.

"Yeah, I'm glad they finally gave up." Rachel said.

"I bet you're happy about it." A voice behind them said in Japanese.

"Oh you bet." Chihiro replied as she and Rachel then froze up and slowly turned around, only to see that they were now surrounded by the policemen.

"You don't serve gruel do you?" Chihiro asked.

Dearest flowers, butterflies and birds,  
Don't tickle me,  
Wrapped up and flickering,  
Peaches, indigo and yellow roses

**SONG END…..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yomi was lead into the nursery. She tried her best to hide her emotions as she saw baby Kaorin asleep in a crib. A young woman, who appeared to be Kaorin's Nanny was sitting down next to the crib.

Yomi slowly walked over to the crib. "Thank god you're okay Kaorin-san." Yomi thought.

"Well then, I'll leave you to enjoy her, tell Madame Nadia I hope to see her soon." Nicolette said as she left.

She was right there so close, yet with the Nanny there, she really couldn't grab her. "So, is little Ming a handful." Yomi asked.

The Nanny just smiled. "No." she responded. "In fact, she's a little angel."

"May I hold her." Yomi asked.

"I don't know, you do seem all sweaty." The Nanny responded.

"It will only be for a few minutes." Yomi reassured her.

"I'm sorry, I can't." The Nanny answered.

Yomi just sighed. "Then I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" The Nanny asked in a confused tone.

"For….this." Yomi responded as she gave the Nanny a huge uppercut which knocked her out. "Not exactly part of the plan, but it will have to do." she thought as she picked up Kaorin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi slowly tried to make her way to the front gate. She could see the guards walking back and forth looking all around. She stared at Kaorin. "Hang tight 'kay" She waited for the right moment… Then suddenly the gate opened to let in a business associate of Remy's.

Yomi made a quick dash for the gate and managed to get though as the guards just stood there in shock for a few seconds.

"I think she had Ming." One of the guards said.

"Call the police, we'll go after her." another guard said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE'S COMING!!!!!!!!" Chiyo yelled as she held the bottle of growth formula.

Yomi quickly rushed up and grabbed the growth formula and started to feed it to Kaorin. But only after a few sips the guards rushed up and grabbed Yomi and snatched Kaorin away from her.

"NO!!!!" Yomi yelled as she struggled.

"What did you try to do poison her?" One of the guards asked as he emptied the baby bottle of growth formula.

"YOU CAN'T, THAT BABY IS OUR CLASSMATE!!!!!" Chiyo screamed.

"Looks like we have some crazies here." Another guard said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later a police van drove up to take the azu-group away.

"Do you think Kaorin drank enough of the formula to change her back?" Tomo asked.

"I don't think so." Chiyo responded. "The amount she did manage to drink may not have been enough."

"Well, maybe Chihiro and Rachel can do something." Sakaki said as the back of the van was opened. And inside was….

"CHIHIRO AND RACHEL?!!!!!!!" The others said in unison.

"Hi guys." Rachel and Chihiro said in unison as they waved their handcuffed joined arms at them.

"Then again, we're just plain screwed." Yomi said as she sweat dropped.

**PHASE 4...FAILED BIG TIME!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Kaorin was asleep in the crib, She slowly opened her eyes and started to look around. Her hand slowly reached up as she grabbed the side of the crib….and then slowly stood up. "Where's the hell am I?" she thought as she slowly climbed out of the crib and fell down.

Kaorin noticed that she seemed to be wearing very small clothing. "This is strange." she said to herself as she noticed that her voice seemed to sound a little different, in fact, everything around her seemed to be big.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly managed to leave the room where she was in and managed to sneak into a restroom. She turned on a light and she managed to see her reflection in a mirror.

Kaorin just sweat dropped at the sight. "It can't be." she thought. Kaorin was staring at herself…. As a five year old.

**Well the plan really didn't go as planned, but at least Kaorin isn't a baby anymore. Ah but the rest of the Azu-Gang seems to have ended up in jail. Wow I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written to any of my fics, I hope it's okay. Well stay tuned to see what happens next, until then take care.**

**Quick note: The part where Chihiro asks the police about the gruel is a big thank you to a review I received from Weener1, back in Chapter 9, thank you once again Jay.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	12. Interrergation

**Greetings, I am about to do something in this chapter, that may make all you Chiyo lovers upset with me, but as always there is a reason I do these things, so please….forgive me, with that said……**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 12: Interrogation**

Kaorin just kept staring at her reflection. "A dream that's it." She thought. "I'll just close my eyes and when I open them, I'll be back in my nice cozy bed." Kaorin closed her eyes and gave a big sigh. "Okay then, here it goes." She opened them and saw that it was in fact not a dream. "No no no…." she thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin slowly left the restroom wearing a small bathrobe she had found. "I still wish I knew where the hell I was." She thought as she made her way outside.

After noticing something in the distance namely the Eiffel Tower, Kaorin finally figured out where she was. "Paris?" she thought as she sweat dropped.

"Well the first thing I should do is find a way to contact mother." Kaorin thought as she walked towards the gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she finally reached her destination, she realized that there was no way she would be able to get though it….. "Wait a minute." she said as she realized something, "I'm smaller now." she thought as she squeezed through the bars easily. "I don't know why Chiyo-chan is in a hurry to grow up." she thought as she ran off smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-girls were being held in a holding cell Ohyama was placed in a separate cell. And Chiyo was being kept in a separate room because of her age. "Oh I do hope Ohyama is doing okay." Chihiro asked in a worried tone.

"Well that's it." Yomi said as she was lying down on a bench inside the cell. "After that big screw up, there is no way to reach Kaorin now."

Tomo just stared at Yomi. "No, we can't give up, there has to be a way to still save her." She replied.

"Face facts Tomo, we blew it big time." Rachel added.

"Oh you're one to talk considering this is all your FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!!!!" Tomo screamed as she gave her an angry look.

"You know, I have just taken enough of your shit." Rachel said as she rushed over to her.

"Oh bring it on." Tomo said as she prepared herself.

Sakami quickly grabbed Rachel as Yomi grabbed Tomo.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!!!!!" Yomi screamed as she struggled with Tomo.

"This will not change the situation." Sakaki added.

An female officer banged on the door. "HEY STOP IT OR WE WILL HAVE TO GET TOUGH!!!!" She warned in French.

"No no." Yomi responded in French as she smiled a sweat dropped. "They're just getting a little anxious being in here….isn't that right girls?"

"Yeah." Rachel answered.

"I guess." Tomo added.

"Well just keep in down, oh and you're parents have all been notified, they should be here by tomorrow to take you back home." The female officer replied as she gave an annoying smile as she left.

"What did she say?" Chihiro asked.

"That we're in deep shit." Yomi responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was walking down the street of Paris. She could help but taking in the scenery, it was so beautiful at night. "It's so romantic." she thought. "I wish my Sakaki-san was here to enjoy it with me." after that she started to blush.

As she continued she noticed a group of people standing in front of what appeared to be an electronics shop. Kaorin walked up to the crowd and using her size, managed to get to the front of the group.

"OUR TOP STORY, LAMUE'S ADOPTED DAUGTER KIDNAPPED, AUTHOROTIES ARE CURRENTLY INVESTIGATNG." A reporter on the television said…..in French which Kaorin couldn't speak. But she did recognize the building. "That's where I woke up."

After a few seconds there was an image of the Azu-gang being arrested near the mansion. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" she thought.

"Hey does anyone here speak Japanese?" She asked. "Most of the crowd just stared at her in confusion. "Oh I guess a 5 year old Asian girl wearing a bathrobe would be unusual." she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay change of plan." Kaorin thought. "I guess I'd better head down to the police station to see how exactly I ended up being a little girl…..only problem, which Police station are they in." Kaorin saw a nearby bench and sat down.

"But first, I gotta get some clothes." she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the police station, they had gathered the azu-group together in a conference room, the Chief Inspector who spoke Japanese was interrogating them about the sudden disappearance of the LaMue baby.

"OKAY TELL US WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH LITTLE MING WANG!!!!!!" he bellowed.

"Whoa, you need a breath mint." Osaka replied.

The inspector then slapped Osaka. "Don't be a smartass." he warned.

Tomo tried to charge at the inspector, but another officer held her down forcibly.

"You can't treat us like this." Yomi warned.

"And who are you going to tell, you're parents." he smirked. "My methods have always worked and as far as your mommy and daddies are concerned, you became unruly and had to be….. 'restrained'"

"Only one little problem with that." Rachel said.

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked.

"You've never had to deal with people like us before." Rachel smirked.

The inspector just walked up behind Rachel. "I see." It was then that she grabbed Rachel from behind her head and slammed her face to the table. "Now listen here, you are going to tell me where that baby is or we are gonna do this all night."

"LET HER GO!!!!" Chihiro pleaded.

"Hey idiot." Tomo added. "You returned the baby right?" Then how could we have kidnapped her if we were locked up hmmm?"

The Chief inspector realized his error as he walked up to Tomo. "Well then, I guess so we won't look like fools so…… YOU WILL TAKE THE BLAME!!!!!!"

'NANI?!!!!!" Everyone asked.

Chiyo's eyes teared up. "NO, I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRISON!!!!!!" she yelled as she started to cry.

Sakaki tried to comfort her. "Chiyo-chan."

"WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" The inspector said…..as she gave Chiyo a huge slap knocking her to the floor.

The rest of the Azu-group just stared at Chiyo in shock….then one by one, each teen gave a cold look to the inspector. The officers in the room could feel a chill down their spines.

"Oh shit." The inspector thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the female officer who was assigned to guard the Azu-girls was carrying a tray of coffee and pastries to the conference room. As she went inside she dropped the tray in shock as she saw something well….shocking.

The inspector, the officers all battered and bruised on the floor. "Th…they escaped out the…window….put out an alert…..and watch out for the one in glasses….she has a dangerous uppercut." The inspector said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The azu-group just ran down the sidewalk. They knew they were now wanted fugitives.

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

"Well we can't go back to the hotel, it's the first place they'll look." Chihiro said.

Ohyama reached for his pocket. "Oh yeah, they took my device." he thought.

It was then he saw a computer store up ahead. "In there quick." he ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohyama was quickly typing into a computer. "Okay then, let's see what kind of a jam we're in." On the monitor an image for each teen appeared on the most wanted list for France.

"Well, we've quickly become popular haven't we." Yomi said as she sighed.

"This could seriously jeopardize my chances of becoming IPCO." Tomo said as she also sighed.

"I think that is the least of you're worries Tomo-chan." Sakaki told her.

They each stared at each other. They knew that they were facing the most difficult moment of their young lives.

Osaka just stared out the window. "Sometimes life can be like an unclimbable mountain….. But we must be like a determined mountain climber, never give up hope, and then someday when you least expected…..you succeed in your goal."

Everyone just stared at Osaka in awe.

"Wow Osaka, that was deep." Tomo said. "Don't tell me you got that off a bag of diapers."

"Nope, Yukari-Sensei told me once when I asked her to pass me some napkins during lunch…. I think after that she said… 'in other words…get them yourself.'" The rest of the Azu-group just sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin had managed to sneak into a yard and take some child clothes and some slippers hanging on a clothesline, she felt bad that she had to take them, but anything was better than wearing a bathrobe.

"At least people will stop staring at me." She thought.

Kaorin kept walking down the sidewalk, still trying to find a way to ask someone where her friends were being held.

"I knew I should've taken that French class." She thought. "It was then that she noticed something in the distance. It was a group of girls….and a boy, coming out of an electronics shop. "It's….them." she thought as she ran towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had decided to go ahead and rent a room under some alias. In the morning, they would go to the airport to see if they could find their parents and try to somehow explain everything to them.

"So I guess this is it, Kaorin will always remain a baby forever." Tomo said.

"Actually, she will grow up Tomo, but of course she won't remember anything of her past life." Chiyo added.

"Chiyo-chan….." a voice was heard in the distance, but none of them could hear it.

"I just hope she lives her new life to the fullest." Chihiro added.

"Chihiro-chan….." the voice said again.

"You know, I miss her so much, that I'm starting to hear voices." Rachel said.

"RACHEL-CHAN!!!!!" The voice seemed to be getting louder.

Tomo saw a little girl running up to them. "Oh wow, I'm I miss her so much, that even that little girl over there looks like her." She said as she pointed at a little girl.

The Azu-group just stared as the little girl walked up.

"Wow, I finally found you, I thought you were in Jail." Kaorin said.

"Um, what are you talking about little girl." Sakaki said as she just stared at her.

Kaorin just blushed as she looked at her Sakaki-san. "Sakaki-san, don't you recognize me…….It's me."

Sakaki took a closer look at the little girl. "Kaorin?"

Kaorin just closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes that's me."

"WOAH!!!!!" Tomo yelled.

"I guess the formula did work….in it's own way." Chiyo said.

"Potion?" Kaorin asked.

"Never mind that now, we'd better go hide before the police find us." Ohyama warned.

"But why would the police want you, and why did you get arrested in the first place, and why am I a 5 year old girl, and nobody better say it's a long story, because right now, I'm so confused , my brain feels like it's about to explode." she said as she pouted.

"AWWWWW SHE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!" Chiyo said as she couldn't resist to hug her.

"Terrific." Kaorin thought.

**Okay, It's an Azu-Reunion, but it's not over yet, oh no not by a long shot, How are the Azu-girls gonna explain everything to their parents, and remember the police are looking for them, oh why oh why must I put them in these situations…… Ahem... until then, take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	13. Kagura's Confusion

**Hi all, well I just wanted to let everyone know that no, I haven't forgot about Kagura, in fact I pretty had this chapter already planned, oh and get ready for the return of somebody from another Azu-Fic, okay with that said……. **

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 13: Kagura's Confusion**

**Note: This chapter takes place on the Day the Azu-group left for Paris….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagura stretched her arms in the air as she approached Yukari-Sensei's class. For some reason, she couldn't sleep well last night. "Probably it was Dad's dinner." she thought.

As she entered the classroom, she looked around, there were some empty seats. Sure it was normal for some seats to be empty before class started, but what bothered her was that some of those empty seats….. Were normally occupied by her friends, well except for Tomo who always managed to be late almost everyday.

The athletic girl took her seat and continue to look around. "Maybe there's something going around." she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class had started and not surprisingly Yukari still hadn't shown up. Kagura then notice that neither had any of her friends, in fact, she also noticed that Rachel, Chihiro, and even Ohyama were not there.

"Way bizzaro." she thought again. Then something dawned on her. "Maybe they're still in grief over Kaorin." She thought. At that moment the door slid open and Yukari came storming into the room, she appeared to be annoyed at something.

"DAMN THOSE COLLEGE KIDS, SNACTHING UP ALL THE COPIES OF DEVIL MAY CRY 4!!!!!" She slammed her books to the floor as the class sweat dropped. "Fine, let's get this class over with." She said.

It was then that Yukari noticed all the empty seats. "Hmmm, it seems that some of the class didn't make it today." she said.

"Don't you find that a little strange Yukari-Sensei?" Kagura asked.

"No, to be honest, I'm happy that I don't have to put up with Tomo's shit today." Yukari responded as she gave a wide grin.

The rest of the class just looked at her as they sweat dropped….. All except Kagura who started to show concern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime, but instead of going to the lunch area to eat, Kagura went to the teacher's offices to look for Minamo. "Um Kurosawa-Sensei?" she asked.

Minamo looked up from some papers she was reading to greet her star swimmer. "Oh Kagura, what can I do for you?" she asked as she smiled.

"Well, um, didn't you notice that Chiyo and the others didn't come to school today?" Kagura asked.

"Yes I did." Minamo answered in a serious tone. "I hope they are okay, they did seem to take Kaorin's loss pretty hard."

Kagura slowly sat down in a nearby chair. "Well I know missing school is not right, but I can't help but feel left out." she responded. "We're always together, we've been though a lot together, I don't understand why they didn't tell me about their plans."

Minamo could tell that Kagura felt hurt. "Kagura, I know your friends do care for you, maybe they have their reasons."

"I don't know, lately I've also noticed that Rachel, Chihiro, and Ohyama have been hanging out with them… maybe I've been replaced." Kagura said.

"No Kagura, don't think like that." Minamo pleaded. "Tell you what, after school, we'll go to Chiyo's house, together, and we'll see what is going on, okay?" she asked as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Arigato, Kurosawa-Sensei." Kagura responded as she smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went slow for Kagura, each class did she shared with at least one of her friends made her feel strange when she saw the empty seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day had finally ended and Kagura rushed to the Teacher's offices to meet up with Minamo. Minamo was on the phone as a look of concern was shown on her face.

Kagura's stomach sank, she knew something was up. Minamo saw Kagura and motioned her to take a seat.

Minamo continued to talk on the phone. "No Mrs. Kasuga, I have no idea where Ayumu is…yes we are all very concerned, yes…..I will let you know if I find out anything….good day." and with that she hung up the phone.

She turned to face Kagura, who had a concerned look on her face. "Kurosawa-Sensei?" she asked.

Minamo just sighed. "I've been receiving calls like that all day." the PE teacher told her. "It seems that Chiyo and the others went somewhere, because each parent that called told me that each of their suitcases was missing, as well as some clothes and belongings."

"They….ran away from home?" Kagura asked as she scratched her head.

"I know it may sound strange, but at the moment that's what it looks like." Minamo responded.

"And they left me out." Kagura thought. She knew what they did was wrong, but she still felt betrayed that they would leave her out of something like this.

"I think I'll go home now." Kagura said as she turned around.

"Kagura…" Minamo said softly.

"Thank you for everything Kurosawa-Sensei." Kagura responded as she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Kagura was in her room. She was lying on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She remember the time when Sakaki was on her way to Chiyo's house and told her she wanted to be alone with her.

She also remembered the time at Kaorin's Memorial Service when she had to sit behind her friends, because there was no more seats available in the row.

"Maybe they got sick of me." She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed. Kagura just sat on her desk with her head laying on the table. Everyone in class noticed her, but they didn't show any concern for her as they continued to talk away with their gossip about what happened to her friends.

It was then that the door slid opened and Yukari once again stormed into the classroom. "DAMN HOW DO THEY MANAGE TO SELL OUT OF THAT GAME SO FAST!!!!!" She said as she slammed her books to the floor… (yes floor) "YOU, PICK THEM UP!!!!!" she yelled as she pointed to a boy sitting in the front.

As the boy nervously went up front to pick up her books Yukari just stared at the class. "Well, it seems that we have the same number of absentees again." she sighed. "In any case, we have a new student joining us today who is transferring from the Juban district……" she took out a card as a boy walked in. "Let's his name is….Yipa….Yaya…..?"

Kagura's eyes grew wide. "YUKO?!!!!!!!!" The entire class turned and stared at her. Which cause Kagura to blush in embarrassment.

Yuko saw Kagura and smiled. "Hey Kags." He said. "So you're going to this school huh?" he asked.

Kagura couldn't take her eyes off him, it was the first time he saw Yuko since they graduated Junior High. "Y…yeah." she responded.

"Well if it's okay with you two, I'd like to get this class started." Yukari grumbled.

Yuko took the empty seat next to Kagura. After that Yukari went straight to sleep.

"Is she always like that?" Yuko asked.

"You'll get used to her." Kagura responded.

"I see……" Yuko answered. "So Kags, how have you been doing?" he asked.

Kagura just kept staring into his eyes. "Huh?…. Oh I've been doing okay, I'm on the swim team you know."

"That doesn't surprise me." Yuko responded as he laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Day Yuko and Kagura went to the roof to have their lunches, Kagura could feel her heart beat as he sat next to her.

"So have you made any friends?" Yuko asked.

Kagura just sighed. "I don't have any friends."

Yuko seemed confused. "You mean to tell me you're still a loner?" he asked.

Kagura just stared at him. "Well I thought I had friends, until they turned their backs on me." she responded.

Yuko could see that Kagura seemed to began to look depressed. "Look, forget about them, I'm sure you'll be able to make better friends in no time." he assured her.

"So they can turn their backs on me as well, no thanks, I was fine before I knew them, and I'll be fine now." Kagura responded

"Kags, if you want…..I'll be your friend." he told her.

Kagura just blushed as she just looked at him. Deep down, she wished they could be so much more, but she knew that he would never fall for her.

So, have you heard from…..Rei?" Kagura asked.

Yuko just looked at the floor and frowned. "She broke up with me."

Kagura just stared at him. "Really?" she said in a voice that almost showed a little joy. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Yuko started. "She just dumped me for no reason, I tried to talk to her to see what I did to make her mad, but she just plain out refuses to acknowledge my existence."

Kagura wanted to tell him the truth, of how deep down she always had a crush on him. and Rei just flirted with him just to get on her nerves. But no, she wouldn't stoop down to his level.

"I'm sorry Yuko." Kagura responded.

"It's okay. But it still hurts me though." Yuko said. "So, do you have any plans after school?"

"Actually, I have Swim practice." Kagura responded.

"Well how about after practice then." Yuko asked.

"Well no not really." Kagura responded.

"Well how about we go over to the arcade, I'll bet I could still beat you in that racing game." Yuko teased.

"Hey, I've had a lot of practice since then, so don't you cry if I beat you." Kagura teased back.

"Okay I'll meet you there at…. When does practice end?" Yuko asked.

"Around 7:30." Kagura answered.

"Okay I'll meet you at the Crown Arcade near my house at 8:30." Yuko responded.

"It's a date." Kagura said and then blushed when she realized what she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGURA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!!!!" Minamo answered as she saw that Kagura didn't seem to be concentrating as she swam.

Kagura got out of the pool as Minamo walked up to her. "Kagura, are you still letting about what your friends did?" she asked.

"Former friends." Kagura responded. "And no, that's not what's bothering me at all."

"Then what is?" Minamo asked.

"It's…well it's kinda complicated." Kagura answered. "Um, Kurosawa-Sensei, I was wondering if I could leave practice early."

"Are you feeling okay." Minamo asked with a concerned look.

"No, everything is just perfect." Kagura answered as she blushed.

Minamo took a close look at Kagura's eyes. "I know that look." Minamo said as she smiled. "Well you'd better get going, you can't keep him waiting." Minamo responded as she winked.

Kagura blushed even more, she was embarrassed that she gave her secret away without even having to say one word. "A….arigato." Kagura answered as she ran towards the girls locker room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura opened her locker, she noticed a picture she had placed there, it was the time when her and her 'friends' were at Osaka's house for the Christmas get together. She slowly took the picture and stared at it. Tears started to come out of her eyes. She started to think about everything they had been through together….

**FLASHBACK: AZUMANGA CHRISTMAS TALES: KAGURA'S TALE……**

"Wait I do have the money to pay for it, I have it in my pocket but you see, I can't get out of this catsuit and..." Kaorin kept pleading as the cashier just kept staring at her.

Suddenly the front door opened in came Kagura. She was all battered and bruised. "Oh hi Kaorin." she spit out a tooth. "I got your present...hope you like it." Kaorin just stared at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kagura just sighed. "It's a long story." Kagura stared at Kaorin. "So what's with the catsuit?" she asked.

"It's a long story as well." Kaorin said as she sighed.

Kagura turned to the cashier. "Where do you keep the iodine and bandages?"

"Aisle 9." he answered.

Kaorin continued to plead with the cashier. "Please I promise I will pay you later tonight when I get this catsuit off." The cashier just shook his head. "I'm sorry but I just can't." Kagura walked up with some iodine and bandages. "I'll pay for it Kaorin, you can pay be back later."

Kaorin just stared at her. "A.arigato Miss Kagura." she bowed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK: AZUMANGA CHRISTMAS TALES OSAKA'S TALE…….**

Kagura walked up to Osaka. "Oi, Osaka I almost forgot." She took out a small box.

Osaka's eyes lit up. "For me?" she took the box. "But I said I wasn't participating in the Secret Santa."

"Hey can't I get a friend a present." Kagura smiled. Osaka opened her present. It was a small keychain that said 'Ayumu'.

Osaka's eyes widened. "You remember my name?"

Kagura just smiled. "I never really forgot it. Chiyo-chan told me your real name a while back, but I guess I got used to calling you Osaka."

Osaka just kept staring at the keychain. "So you want me to start calling you Ayumu-chan?" Kagura asked.

Osaka just shook her head. "No, I want you to keep calling me Osaka."

Kagura was confused. "Why?"

Osaka just stared at her and smiled. "Because that's what all of my friends call me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK: AZUMANGA CHRISTMAS TALES: YUKARI AND MINAMO'S TALE: THE ONE WHERE THE AZU-GIRLS DEFEND YUKARI'S HONOR……**

"Hello Kurosawa Clan...The name's Kagura, on drums...we have Sakaki, on bass...Yomi, on guitar...Tomo, on keyboards...Kaorin, the backup singers...Chiyo, Osaka, and Chihiro, and now we dedicate this number to the number one teacher in the world...THE SUPER COOL YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!" (They started to sing Run Run Rudolph)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK: GOO-GOO CHAPTER 10.……**

"Well what would happen if they do ever deport us?" Tomo asked.

The three bonkuras expected her to say something like. 'It would probably be the best thing to happen to this school.' or 'I guess there'd be a celebration.' but her answer caught them off guard.

"I'd miss you." Kaorin said.

"Huh?" Tomo, Kagura and Osaka said in unison.

"I'd miss you." Kaorin said as she smiled. "You three, in your own little way, seem to bring a sense of happiness to this school. In other words, life would seem boring if you guys were to suddenly go away." Kaorin looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I have to go, I'm meeting Rachel and Chihiro at the mall to do a little shopping." And with that, she left.

Tomo, Kagura and Osaka just stared at Kaorin as she left.

"She'd miss us." Osaka said softly.

Tomo stood up. "I guess there is more to her then we thought." she said.

Kagura just stared out the window. "She can be amazing sometimes." she said.

**END FLASHBACKS…….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagura just stared at the picture. "How could guys do this to me, after everything we've been though." After that…she tore it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura rushed into the arcade, she just cursed at herself for missing her stop on the bus because of daydreaming about meeting Yuko. She looked around and saw Yuko sitting at the snack bar.

"Glad you could make it." Yuko said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Kagura said as she blushed.

"It's okay." Yuko responded. "So, are you ready to get your but kicked Kags." Yuko said.

"Bring it on." Kagura responded.

As they walked over to the game, Kagura took a quick glance at the TV. As she was about to continue she just froze in place. "What the….?"

"Is something wrong Kags." Yuko asked.

Kagura quickly rushed back to the TV.

"_In Paris today, police arrested a group of teenagers from Japan who attempted to kidnap the recently adopted LaMue baby…" _a reporter said as an image of the Azu-group being placed in a police van was shown.

"_Later that evening, they escaped from police custody and are now on the run, Chief Inspector Escargot. Has guaranteed that they will be caught."_

A paper was handed over to her. "_This just in, it appears that the LaMue baby has disappeared. The police say that it may have been that group of Japanese teenagers."_

Kagura just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"How can anyone be so cold." Yuko said.

"But….but….." Kagura stuttered.

"Is something wrong Kags?" Yuko asked.

"Those were……my……friends?" Kagura said as Yuko gave a shocked look.

**And there you have it, what will Kagura do now that she know her friends are fugitives in Paris, stay tuned to find out.** **Until then, take care.**

**Quick note: Those of you who read Azumanga Christmas Tales know who Yuko is, if not well as I've said before, you have to read it to learn more hee hee hee…….**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	14. AzuParis Insanity

**Hi all, when I first started writing this, I just wanted it to be one big funny fic involving the Azu-girls trying to take care of Baby Kaorin, but once again it seems my brain got the better of me yet again, and it seems I turned it into one big adventurous mess. (sighs) But hey it's still interesting huh, well with that said….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 14: Azu-Paris Insanity **

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THEM ESCAPE!!!!!!!" Mr. Mihama yelled. "WHAT KIND OF POLICE DEPARTMENT ARE YOU RUNNING HERE?!!!!!"

Escargot just stared at the group of parents that were sitting in his office. "We will find them, and I assure you, they will be prosecuted to the fullest extant of the law." he assured them.

"My Chi Chi is not going to jail." Mrs. Inoue said.

"What proof do you have that they even kidnapped the baby." Mrs. Sakaki said.

Escargot didn't want them to know that the baby had disappeared while the Azu-group was still in custody. "Well, they did admit to the kidnapping, and they refused to tell me where they were keeping her."

"I find that hard to believe." A voice behind them said. They turned around and Mrs. Inoue recognized her. "Makoto." she said softly.

Makoto slowly walked up to Escargot's desk. "I've been doing a little research, and the way I see it, the baby disappeared around the time when you had these teens in custody, how do you suppose they managed to kidnap her hmmmm."

Escargot clenched her fists. "And who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Makoto Mikami, I am now officially the teens attorney." she said as she smirked.

"Well they were caught earlier with the baby in question, how do you explain their innocence then?" Escargot responded as he smirked back.

"We'll let the courts decide that when the time comes." Makoto responded as she continued to look at some papers. "Oh Chief inspector, how did you last review go?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." Escargot responded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh but I think it may be…." She started to read out loud. "Use of excessive force on prisoners, denying meals to them as well, oh and what's this, you had a case where a prisoner was sick and you refused to take him to the hospital?"

"He was faking, he would've escaped the moment we left the station." Escargot rebutted.

"Well according to this doctor's report, he had a high fever and could've died." Makoto responded as she took out a document.

"How did you…?" Escargot asked in a surprised tone.

"I have my ways." Makoto responded.

Mr. Mihama walked up to Escargot's desk. "If I find out that you struck my Chiyo in anyway, not only will I see that you no longer be a policeman, but I'll make sure that you can't even get a job as a dog catcher anywhere on Earth." he threatened.

Escargot stood up from his desk. "I assure you, I would never strike a little girl." he said.

"For your sake I hope not." Makoto responded as she and the group of parents left.

Escargot sat back down and turned his chair around to stare out the window. "I guess I'd better find you little troublemakers first then." he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy crack corn and I don't care……Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care, Jimmy crack corn and I don't care…. Osaka gone away." Osaka sang as she giggled.

The Azu-Group were in a motel. For now they decided to wait to talk to their parents until the restore Kaorin back to her normal age.

Now the reason Osaka was singing though was is that they all checked in as a musical group, and everyone was getting tired of her singing.

"I already told you Osaka, we are not really a singing group." Yomi told her.

"But it's still fun to sing." Osaka said as she took a deep breath.

"There once was a man from Nantucket…"

"ENOUGH OSAKA!!!!!!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"You guys don't have any sense of music." Osaka pouted.

Kaorin just stared out the window. She thought about everything her friends had done. She turned around to face them. "Guys, thanks for not giving up on me, it really means a lot." she said.

"Hey we'd travel the world for you." Tomo said.

"But you did." Kaorin responded.

"Oh yeah." Tomo replied as she sweat dropped.

"But you guys are in trouble with the police." Kaorin said. "I feel so guilty."

Sakaki walked up to her. "Do not be, you'd probably have done the same for us." she said as she placed her hand on her head.

"She's touching me." Kaorin thought as she blushed.

Chiyo walked into the room. "Well I guess the next thing we should do now is to gather the ingredients to make the growth potion, after Kaorin is back to normal we'll go to our parents to face the music."

"I hope Pops gives that Asshole of a cop a real ass whipping." Tomo said. "He used to be a wrestler you know."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Yomi said as her glasses glared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Group had put on disguises, they broke up into smaller groups with a list of ingredients for Chiyo's growth potion.

Five ingredients was needed. Water, which was the easiest of course, The Sencha tea leaves, Ginger, Strawberries, and last but not least, the secret ingredient, which Chiyo insisted on keeping to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohyama and Chihiro offered to get the tea, leaves, so they went to a nearby tea shop.

"Um, Ohyama, do you think we'll ever be able to get back to Japan?" she asked.

"Of course we will." Ohyama assured her, and then the worse problem we'll have is dealing with our parents.

Chihiro just laughed at Ohyama's little joke. "I guess that's better than dealing with the police."

Ohyama just stared at Chihiro. "Wow, no one has ever laughed at my jokes before." He then smiled.

A woman walked up to them. "May I help you." She said in French.

Chihiro took out a piece of paper that Chiyo had written for her. "Do yoo havet some Senchua tee leeves?" she said in very bad French.

"Ah Sencha Tea, a very popular Japanese tea." The woman responded. "I will go get it for you." she responded as she left.

"Do you think she said yes?" Ohyama asked.

"I hope so." Chihiro responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi and Tomo were at a marketplace looking for the strawberries. Tomo's stomach growled. "I haven't eaten since yesterday." the wildcat complained.

"Well I'm not complaining, it can be real slimming." Yomi said as her glasses glared.

Tomo grabbed an apple from a basket and started to eat it.

""Hey don't just take stuff like that." Yomi scolded.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll pay for it geez." Tomo responded as she took some money out and handed it over to the angry looking man who's basket Tomo took the apple out of. "See, all taken care of."

The man started to yell at Tomo. "Geez, what's his deal?" Tomo asked.

"Well you see, you paid him in Yen." Yomi said as she sighed. After that she paid the man with some Euros that Chiyo had given them. "I apologize for my friend here." Yomi said in French.

"As long as I get paid, I don't care what that idiot does." the man responded.

"What did he say?" Tomo asked.

"Uh, to have a nice day." Yomi responded as she sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was looking at all the pretty dresses displayed in a dress shop window. "Wow, I wish I could have one of those dresses, then the boys back home would go crazy over me." At that point Osaka came walking up holding a balloon.

"Wow those sure are pretty." Osaka said.

"Yeah." Rachel said dreamily. "But enough about that, we gotta go find that ginger." It was then that Osaka noticed the balloon. "Hey Osaka, where'd you get that?" The braid maiden asked…who at the moment had her hair down to hide her identity.

"Oh a man around the corner sold it to me….but it sure is expensive." Osaka said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well when he told me how much it was and I showed him all the Euros he said that it was enough to buy a balloon." Osaka said as she looked at the balloon and giggled.

Rachel just stared at her. "You mean to tell me that you got swindled out of all of your Euros?" Rachel asked.

"What does swindled mean?" Osaka asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind, let's just go look for that balloon man." Rachel said as she ran off.

"Well it's still a nice balloon." Osaka said as suddenly the balloon popped. "HEY THIS BALLOON POPPED TO SOON, I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!!!!!" Osaka screamed as she ran after Rachel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki and Kaorin were outside a pharmacy waiting for Chiyo. Chiyo had told them that it would be best if they never knew what the secret ingredient was.

"Sakaki-san, I'm sorry if I caused everyone so much trouble." The little girl said.

"Do not worry about it Kaorin, It is just wonderful that you are with us again." Sakaki responded.

At that moment Chiyo walked in pouting. "They wouldn't sell the secret ingredient to me." she said. "They say I'm underage."

Sakaki just stared at her. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Chiyo just stared at the tall girl. "You'll have to get for me, but you have to promise never to reveal the secret ingredient to anyone." Chiyo told her.

Sakaki slowly stood up. "I promise Chiyo-chan." She said.

Chiyo felt happy, she knew that Sakaki always kept her promises to her friends.

Kaorin just stared at Sakaki. "Oh Sakaki-san, you are so honest." she thought as her eyes twinkled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tea lady handed a bag of Sencha Leaves to Chihiro. "Here you go, that'll be 22 Euros."

Chihiro took our the Euros that Chiyo had given them and handed it all to the woman.

"Uh no, you gave me too much." the woman said.

"Uh…..Do yoo havet some Senchua tee leeves?" Chihiro responded.

"Can't you speak French?" The woman asked.

"Do yoo havet some Senchua tee leeves?" Chihiro said yet again.

"I guess not." The woman responded as she went to the cash register to get her change, but when she came back, Chihiro and Ohyama were gone.

"Tourists." The woman thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo had finally managed to find the strawberries. "Banzai." she whispered as she gave a little grin. "Okay Yomi, I've found some strawberries, let's pay the man and get going."

Yomi just stood with her back to Tomo.

"Come on Yomi, pay the guy." Tomo told her.

Yomi slowly turned around and Tomo saw that her mouth was covered in fruit.

"Yomi?" Tomo asked.

"I…I couldn't help myself, all that delicious fruit, it was just to good to pass up." Yomi said as she trembled.

"Are you saying that…?" Tomo asked.

"Yes…I spend all the Euros." Yomi responded.

Tomo was just quiet for a few seconds….. "Oh well, as long as we're fugitives anyway." and with that she grabbed a box of strawberries and ran off.

Yomi just looked in shock as she saw Tomo run off. She slowly turned to see an angry man yelling at her.

"Uh…..Bonjour?" Yomi said as she also ran off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel saw the balloon man in the distance. "HEY YOU!!!!!!" She yelled.

The balloon man turned around and faced her. "'Allo" he said.

"Don't you 'Allo me." Rachel responded. "I want those Euros back." the braidless maiden said as her eyes appeared to be red with anger."

"_Excusez-moi mais pron faire ne pas parler Japonais." _was all the man said.

"WTF!!!!!!" Rachel yelled. (actually she didn't abbreviate)

Osaka ran up. _"Moi ballon aller perche perche, Mais vouloir mon argent verso." _she said as she crossed her arms.

Rachel just stared at Osaka with button eyes. "You can speak French."

"Yes." Osaka said as she gave an annoyed look to the balloon man.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel demanded.

"Because no one asked me." Osaka replied.

"Okay that answer I kinda expected." Rachel said as she sweat dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo, Sakaki who was holding a small bag, and Kaorin walked out to the pharmacy . Kaorin had promised to cover her eyes when Sakaki grabbed the secret ingredient.

"I still cannot believe that something so simple could be the secret ingredient." Sakaki said.

"Remember Sakaki-san, you promised to keep it a secret." Chiyo told her.

"And I always keep my word." Sakaki assured her.

"Oh Sakaki-san, you are so honest." Kaorin said.

Chiyo and Sakaki just stared at Kaorin for that was the 5th time she had said that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel and Osaka left the spice shop with the Ginger. "I still don't understand why Chiyo-chan would trust Osaka with the money." Rachel thought.

"It's a good thing you spoke French and threaten to turn him in to the police….. Even thought the police is actually who we want to avoid at the moment." Rachel told Osaka.

"Does that mean I did okay." Osaka said as she just stared at Rachel.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the innocent girl. "You did fine Ayumu." Rachel responded.

Osaka gave her a hug. "Thank you Rachel-chan, but please call me Osaka, because that's what all my friends call me." Osaka told her.

Rachel just smiled as they continued back to the motel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, everyone except Yomi and Tomo had gathered back at the motel room.

"They should have found those strawberries by now." Chihiro said.

"You don't think they got caught do you?" Kaorin asked.

"I hope not." Chiyo answered as she had a look of concern on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi and Tomo could see the motel up ahead.

"Of all the idiotic, dumbest things you have ever done, this one takes the cake." Yomi said as she gave an annoying look to Tomo.

"Hey this wouldn't have happened if you had used the Euros Chiyo gave you to pig out." Tomo snapped back.

"I didn't pig out…I was hungry." Yomi responded.

"Oink oink oink." Tomo repeated over and over, which caused Yomi to give her an uppercut.

"Okay, you win." Tomo moaned as she lay down on the ground.

"Of course I do, because nothing can bring me down." Yomi responded as Tomo slowly got up.

It was then that two figures approached them from behind.

"FREEZE!!!!!!" the voice said as Yomi and Tomo slowly turned around and saw that it was two officers.

"Oh crap." Tomo said.

"Chief Inspector Escargot would really like to see you." One the officers said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the motel room window, the rest of the Azu-group could see what was going on.

"We've got to help them." Rachel said.

"We can't." Chiyo said. "If we all get caught, then we won't be able to turn Kaorin to normal."

"I don't care if I stay like this." Kaorin responded. "I won't let Yomi and Tomo be taken away." She then quickly opened the door and ran out.

"Kaorin." Sakaki whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin quickly walked up to the officers. "Hello." she said in Japanese.

"What is this, are you part of their crime group as well." The second officer replied in Japanese.

"Oh no officer, I just got lost and I need some help getting home." Kaorin responded.

"Sorry little girl, I'll call for some backup and they'll help you get home." The first officer replied.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!" Kaorin said as she pretended to cry.

"Terrific." The second officer said as both officer then walked up to Kaorin.

"There there little girl, everything will be fine." The first officer assured her.

"Oh it will be." Kaorin said as she gave a little smirk as she made eye movement to Yomi and Tomo

Yomi and Tomo just stared at Kaorin in confusion, it was then that Tomo noticed some road work equipment nearby. She silently motioned to Yomi and then Yomi noticed the equipment as well.

The two Azu-girls slowly grabbed a couple of shovels. (oh you can see where this is going)

And then…..

**WHAM!!!!!!!**

The two officer get whacked with the shovels knocking them out.

"Kaorin, that was very risky." Tomo told her.

"Hey at least you're safe now right." Kaorin responded as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Yomi couldn't help but to give a small laugh. "Well Tomo, it seems that you're still mothering Kaorin." she said.

"Shut up." Tomo responded. And with that the three Azu-girls went back to the motel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Tokyo, Kagura was sneaking out of her room. She was carrying a suitcase. Just as she was about to reach the front door the lights turned on.

"Okay Kagi. what are you up to?" her father asked.

Kagura quickly tried to make something up. "Well you see, uh there is this swim meet that I guess I forgot to tell you about and…."

"Naru Kagura I know that you are lying to me." her father responded. "I saw the news and saw your friends being arrested."

Kagura just stared at the floor. "I just want to help them." Kagura responded. "I also want to find out why they would keep this from me." she added.

"Well you know I can't let you go." her father answered.

"But Dad." Kagura pleaded.

"Let me finish…." her dad added. "I can't let you go alone."

Kagura was just plain confused. "What are you talking about."

"Kagi, I am so proud that you care for your friends even though you are angry at them, that shows me that you have a strong bond for them." her father answered. "I also knew that you were going to try something like this so I called a couple of people that are willing to help you out…..they're waiting outside for you."

Kagura's eyes teared up. "Dad….you rock big time." she answered as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You just promise you'll take good care of yourself okay." her dad said.

"I will." Kagura said as she gave a small smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura went outside to see who had offered to help, she was surprised to see who it was….

"Yukari-Sensei….Kurosawa-Sensei?"

"Normally I don't approve of missing school, but this is an exceptional situation." Minamo said.

Kagura turned to Yukari. "Let me guess, you just want to get away from school for a while." she told her English teacher.

Yukari just gave a soft smile. "Kagura, I know I may seem selfish, but deep down, I do care for you girls, and after what you did for me back in Hokkaido, well how can I just turn my back on them."

Deep down, Kagura wasn't surprised. She always knew Yukari loved her students, even if she didn't show it. "Arigato Sensei's." she said.

"Do you have room for one more." a voice said. Kagura turned around and saw Yuko standing on the sidewalk with a suitcase next to him.

"Yuko, you want to go to?" Kagura asked.

"Look, I know how hard it was in junior high for you, and for you to go to Paris to try and help the friends you made in high school, well that tells me that you are very loyal to them." Yuko told her. "I just can't sit by and do nothing."

Kagura just stared at the three people standing near her, she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

"Well then…. Let's get a move on shall we." Kagura said as they got into Minamo's car.

**Okay, it looks like Kagura is about to go to Paris as well, along with Yukari, Minamo, as well as Yuko. By your reviews, I really am glad you are enjoying this fic, I try really hard and I do hope to continue to do so to bring you enjoyment in them, okay until then…..take care.**

**Okay now for some author's notes: The shovels, just once I wanted to put an inside joke involving shovels in one of my fics. Some of you know what I mean lol……**

**Also I don't speak a word of French so I tried my best to at least put in a French conversation so I used an English to French dictionary, now this may not be the way they would say these sentances, but what do I know, I'm always getting hit in the head with shovels…..**

**TRANSLATION…..**

**Balloon man: Excuse me but I do not speak Japaneese.**

**Osaka: My Balloon went boom boom, I want my money back.**

**Now if anyone out there can speak French…..I'M SORRY IF I SCREWED IT UP!!!!!! **

**Now the character of Makoto Mikami is making her second appearance in one of my fics and she is Chihiro's cousin that's why Mrs. Inoue (Chihiro's mom) recognized her. Her first appearance was in Azumanga Chirstmas Tales in the Chapter titled "Sakaki's Tale" in which she was Sakaki's attorney representing her after Sakaki punched a drunk driver.**

**Also Yukari's reference to Hokkaido is from another fic of mine. "Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's Tale." In which the Azu-Girls go help out Yukari after someone embarrasses her in public. **

**If you haven't read either of those fics, please do, I know you will enjoy them**

**Once again, thanks for being loyal readers.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	15. Searching

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 15: Searching**

Escargot walked up to the ambulance to check on the two officers who had been injured. "So are you two okay?" he asked them.

"Yes Chief Inspector." One of the officers replied.

"Oh good in that case." He started. "YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!!!!!!" he yelled which caused the two officers to shiver.

He walked up to a female officer. "Helena, what's out progress?" he asked.

"We looked around the area, it appears that they checked into a nearby hotel as a musical group, unfortunately, they left about an hour ago." Helena responded.

"No doubt they figured out we would look around for them after they attacked those two good for nothings." Escargot replied.

"Sir." Helena started. "Do you not think you are being to hard on them?" she asked.

"Tell me one thing Helena, how long have you been an officer?" Escargot asked.

"About six months." Helena replied.

"Then you have no right to tell me what to do….GOT IT!!!!!!" Escargot yelled.

Helena just clinched her fists. "Yes sir." She said in an angry tone. "I apologize."

"Very well then." Escargot said as he turned to a group of officers standing nearby. "Our number one priority is to find those eight kids." he said.

"Nine." Helena replied.

"Come again?" Escargot replied.

"It appears that another little girl is among them." Helena responded as she took our a sketch that was done according to the two officers description.

"Why she doesn't look any older than five." Escargot replied. "Well then, put out a APB on them, in fact offer a reward of 100,000 Euros for their capture."

"100,000 Euros?…..Sir if I may ask why are you so obsessed with capturing them?" Helena asked.

Escargot then slapped Helena. "Once again you forget your place……rookie." Escargot said. "You just follow orders okay."

Helena just held her cheek. "You are hiding something, and I will find out." Helena thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eight Azu-Girls and one Azu-Boy found themselves wandering Tokyo, They knew that after what Yomi, Tomo, and Kaorin had done, they would be no doubt looking all over Paris for them.

Chiyo had all the ingredients in the bag, but she needed to bring them to a boil, and at the moment she didn't have any access to a stove.

"Boy things sure do suck right now." Tomo said.

"And who's fault is that huh?" Chihiro asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No please don't start to fight again." Kaorin responded.

"I just wish there was a safe place for us to go to." Rachel said.

Chiyo was quiet for a few seconds. "Of course…."

"What is it Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki asked.

"Embassy….The Japanese Embassy, if we go there the police cannot touch us."

"Cool, so where is it?" Ohyama asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-group was hiding in an ally as Chiyo and Yomo were looking at a map of Paris that was posted at a board.

"Okay we are here." Chiyo said as she pointed somewhere in the middle of the map. "The Embassy is about 15 blocks due south."

"Well then I'd guess we'd better move carefully then." Yomi responded.

"Right so we'd better get going." Chiyo answered.

"HEY LOOK IT'S TWO OF THE GIRLS WHO CAME OUT ON TV!!!!!!" A man yelled.

"OH 100,000 EUROS HERE I COME!!!!!!" Another man responded.

Suddenly a group of people started to run towards them.

"Not good." Yomi said as they ran back towards the ally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you know where the Embassy is?" Kaorin asked.

"Run now, talk later." Yomi responded she and Chiyo ran by them.

The rest of the Azu-group saw the mob of people rushing up towards them.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Tomo said as the rest of the group ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Mihama slammed open the door to Escargot's office as he and the rest of the Azu-Parents as well as Makoto stormed in . "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PUTTING A BOUNTY ON OUR KIDS?!!!!!!" He demanded.

"It is not a bounty, it is a reward, two of them did assault two of my officers." Escargot responded.

"Why you French son of a….." Mihama started.

"No Mr. Mihama, he would like nothing but to lock you up." Makoto warned.

"Can't you do something?" Mr. Takino asked.

"Unfortunately, it is his right to post a reward, there is nothing I can do to stop him." Makoto said as he gave a glare at Escargot.

"Oh and I have one more question, do you know who this little girl is?" Escargot said as she showed him a sketch. "She was seen with the two assailants."

The entire group was silent. "Impossible." Mihama whispered.

"Oh so you do know who she is then." Escargot said.

"Well uh…" Mihama started.

"May I tell you if you are withholding any information, I will arrest you." Escargot warned.

"Kaorin…. Kaorin Aida, she disappeared in Tokyo Months ago, but this can't be her, this girl looks to young, Kaorin was about 17." Mihama responded.

Escargot just looked at him. "Well then, I guess it's just a coincidence that she looks like her…..but whoever she is, she is just as guilty in the assault on the officers as well."

"But she's only 5." Makoto pleaded.

Escargot just gave a wicked smile. "The law, is the law…..now if you'll excuse me I am a very busy man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-Group kept running from the ever growing crowd.

"This is, nuts." Tomo said as she huffed.

"I…can't run….anymore." Chiyo said as she fell down.

"CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!" Sakaki yelled as she ran back to try and get her, but they were both grabbed by the group. Sakaki did grabbed the Growth formula ingredients and tossed It to Tomo.

"NO!!!!!!" Kaorin yelled as she tried to run back towards them.

Yomi grabbed her. "Kaorin, there is nothing more we can do, just keep going." she said.

Kaorin just stared at the crowd for a few seconds. "I will see you soon." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena was in the file room. "There are more serious crimes going on in Paris and all you care is about getting some kids from Japan." she thought as she looked through some files. After looking though them, she found something very interesting.

"There seems to be some files missing." Helena thought as she continued to look. "In fact a lot of files are missing." She always had a feeling that Escargot was a crooked cop, but missing files were not enough proof. "Maybe those girls are involved in one of his cover ups."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Escargot walked in an interrogation room. Chiyo and Sakaki were there, they appeared to be pretty battered up by the group.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Chiyo just looked at her with tears in her eyes, her hair was down because of the crowd struggling to grab her for the reward. "When my papa hears that you hit me….."

Escargot gave an innocent look. "Why I never layed a hand on you, it was that unruly crowd." he responded as he turned to Sakaki. "And you, where is the rest of your group."

Sakaki just stood silent.

Escargot walked up to her and slapped her in the face. "YOU WILL TELL ME!!!!!!"

But Sakaki still remained silent.

Escargot just sighed. "Well I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." He took out a knife and grabbed one of Chiyo's hand,

"NO!!!!!" Sakaki yelled. "YOU CAN'T!!!!!!"

"Then tell me where your friends are or I start cutting her precious little fingers off, one at a time."

Chiyo look beyond frightened. She turned to face Sakaki as tears came flowing down her eyes.

Sakaki could not believe that this was happening, she bowed her head. "They're trying to get to the Japanese Embassy." she finally said as tears came out of her eyes.

"See, was that so hard." Escargot said as he put away the knife.

Chiyo just looked at Sakaki, she knew that inside she felt horrible about betraying the others, but she did it to help her. "Sakaki-san." she said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-group finally made it to the Japanese Embassy.

"Finally." Yomi said as they were approaching it.

"After we get in there, we'll tell them all about Escar-duh, and what he's done to us." Tomo added.

"And maybe they'll help us get Chiyo-chan and Sakaki-san back." Chihiro also said.

They were about to reach the front when they found themselves surrounded by police cars.

"SHIT!!!!!!" Rachel said.

Escargot came out one of the cars. "Well here you are, just like the tall girl said." he said as he smirked.

"S…Sakaki-san betrayed us?" Chihiro said in shock.

"No, I know her, how did you force her to tell you where we were going." Yomi demanded.

"I have my ways." Escargot said as he approached them.

Tomo turned to Kaorin. "Kaorin-san, I want you to run away."

"No I won't leave you." Kaorin pleaded.

"You're small and agile right now." Tomo said as she handed her the bag of ingredients. "Try to find out where are parents are staying."

Kaorin just looked at Tomo. "Tomo-san." she said.

"Don't worry, you know things always work out for us." Tomo said as she gave a small smile.

Kaorin just took a deep breath. "Just hang in there." She said before she ran off.

"GET HER!!!!!!!!" Escargot said as a group of officers tried to grab Kaorin, but she was just to nimble for them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaorin hid in an alleyway. She sat down on the ground with her back against the wall. She could hear the police car drive away, probably with her friends inside.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin kept wandering though Paris, she had never experienced anything like this in her entire life. All this was happening because she accidentally drank a youth potion. "I swear if we get though this, I'm drinking nothing but water from now on." She thought.

"Hey little girl." A voice in French said behind her.

Kaorin turned around and saw a gang of kids walk up to her.

"Come on little girl, what do you have in the bag, is it something valuable." One of the kids said.

She might not be able to speak French, but Kaorin knew that they wanted the bag.

"Come on hand it over." The kid said as she reached out for it.

"NO!!!!!!" Kaorin said as she struggled to keep the bag.

"LET GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!" The kid said as he motioned to the rest of his gang to hold the little girl down.

Kaorin lost her grip on the bag. "No…." she said softly.

The kid looked in the bag. "Useless." he said. "But we can still have fun with her." he said as he gave an evil grin.

Kaorin started to tremble as they surrounded her. "I…I think they are going to rape me." she thought.

And that's what it appeared like they were about to do. Kaorin struggle as the gang started to pull her towards a dark ally.

"HELP, HELP ME!!!!!" She yelled in Japanese, but of course no one would understand her.

"I love little Asian chicks." another member of the gang said.

Kaorin kept struggling, but she knew it was no use. She started to cry as the gang almost had her in the alley…….until…….

"OI!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed.

"Oi?" Kaorin thought. She only knew of one person who would say that. She opened her eyes and saw…… "Kagura-san." she said softly.

Kagura was standing there. "You'd better let her go." the jock girl warned in Japanese.

"I don't know what she said, but it looks like we're about to have a two for one special." The lead gang member said as she approached her.

"Bad choice." Kagura said softly.

Kagura grabbed the leader and punched him to the ground. After that each gang member charged at Kagura, but they were no match for her as she kept punching and kicking them, until they gave up and ran off.

Kagura rushed up to Kaorin. "Oi little kid, you okay?" she asked.

"Kagura-san…" Kaorin said softly.

"How do you know my name?" Kagura asked in a confused tone.

"It's me….Kaorin." the little girl responded.

Kagura just stared at her. "Nani?" she asked. "Is this a joke."

"I'll prove it." she stood up and turned around and raised the back of her hair to show her a small scar on the back of her neck.

Kagura just stood there in shock, it was the scar that she had accidentally given her after poking her with a pencil back in year two of school.

"But…h…whoa..eep.." Kagura said.

"I know it's a shock, but can we get somewhere safe, the others are in trouble." Kaorin said.

Kagura then gave her a big hug. "I'm just glad your alive." Kagura said as tears came out of her eyes.

All Kaorin did was blush…

**THAT WAS CLOSE!!!! Kaorin was at the mercy of that gang, but Kagura came in to save the day YAY!!!! But what of the rest of the Azu-group, what does Escargot have in store for them, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next, until then, take care**

'**TILL NEXT TIME **


	16. Growth Spurt

**Hi all, I just wanna say thanks for all of your reviews, it makes me happy that……(5 Year old Kaorin walks up) What is it Kaorin, I'm kinda in the middle of something here.**

**Kaorin: Um. Mr. AR sir, I was just wondering, when am I going to be back to my normal teenage self?**

**AR: Soon Kaorin, so please be patient.**

**Kaorin: Well you'd better do it soon, or there's gonna be trouble.**

**AR: HAH! I know for a fact that there are no more shovels so…. (Kaorin takes out a shotgun) So I say it's time for me to do a rewrite. (Throws away chapter he was going to originally post)**

**Kaorin: Good boy.**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth (who was pressured by Kaorin)**

**Part 16: Growth Spurt**

Yukari, Minamo, and Yuko rushed up. They had heard Kaorin's cries for help, but Kagura managed to get to her the fastest.

"So who was in trouble." Yuko asked.

Kagura just gave a wide smile. "Kaorin." She responded as she presented the little girl to them.

Yukari and Minamo just stared at the girl. "Kagura, I know it hurts, but you have to let her go." Minamo said.

"It's me Kurosawa-Sensei." Kaorin responded.

"Oh come on, you think I was born yesterday." Yukari responded.

Kaorin sighed as she took a deep breath. (and you thought Rachel's recap of this fic was something…..)

"Yukari-Sensei, you went into the wrong classroom on the first day of school, which was kinda embarrassing I know. It was there where you introduced us to Chiyo-chan where you told us not to pick on her because she was a little runt….also you thought that Chihiro was tutoring Chiyo, when in fact it was the other way around….."

**30 minutes later……**

"And Chiyo almost drowned at the pool, because she couldn't swim, oh and don't get me started with that perv Kimura-Sensei who showed up during the lesson……"

**1 hour later…….**

"And then I stopped this creep from separating these orphans because he changed the will, oh and then there was that time in Hokkaido when……"

Yukari just covered Kaorin's mouth. "Okay okay you convinced me." she said.

"But Kaorin, how did you..well." Minamo said as she looked at Kaorin's small body.

"Long story…..and I would've gotten to it if you had let me continue." Kaorin responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura and the others went back to the motel. On the way Kaorin explain everything to Kagura, how they didn't want her to get involved so that she could continue her dreams of becoming a championship swimmer.

"I….I feel terrible after all I said about them." Kagura said as she looked out a window.

"You girls are so special." Yuko said. "And now we must do something to help them."

Kaorin just stared at Yuko. "Say aren't you the one that Kagura-san had…." she started before Kagura covered Kaorin's mouth.

"Oh Kaorin, what silly thing are you trying to say." Kagura responded as she sweat dropped.

Minamo was studying the ingredients and instructions for the growth formula that were in the bag Kaorin had. "Senshu leaves, ….. Strawberries ….. Ginger…. And is this….. Cough syrup?"

"Cherry flavored cough syrup to be exact." Kaorin responded. "It was supposed to be a secret ingredient, but when I was alone after the police took the others away, I just had to take a peek."

"Well I guess I could try and make this formula." Minamo said.

"Yeah, and then while you are doing that, the rest of us will break the others out of jail." Kagura responded.

"YEAH LETS GO KICK SOME COP ASS!!!!!" Yukari said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"You two will do no such thing." Minamo warned. "The last thing we need if for more of us to end up in jail."

"I agree." Yuko added. "We should contact the Japanese Embassy. Maybe they'll be able to help us out."

Kaorin just stared at everyone. "Well could we go somewhere first." she said. "I need to get something from somewhere…. Besides, the officers should be gone from the Embassy by now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escargot arrived at the embassy. "I want this place patrolled 24/7, if you spot that little girl, arrest her on site, do I make myself clear?" he ordered.

The officers at the scene didn't feel right about arresting such a young child, in fact they were having second thoughts about their 'Chief Inspector'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Kaorin, Kagura, Yukari, and Yuko decided to look in Chiyo's room at the hotel. Luckily, Kaorin had the room key that Chiyo had given to her.

"I still don't see why we're here." Yukari said.

"Chiyo-chan said she had something for me here." Kaorin responded.

They went inside and were shocked to find the place ransacked. "I guess the police have been here already." Yuko said.

Kaorin looked around. "No, I know Chiyo-chan, if she had something that was that important, she would've taken steps to hide somewhere where no one could find it." she said.

"Well while you two keep looking, I gotta go use the John." Yukari said as she went into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes passed and still no luck. They were about to give up when they heard Yukari from the bathroom.

"PIECE OF SHIT TOILET THAT DOESN'T TAKE MY SHIT!!!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

The rest of the group went up to the restroom door. "Yukari-Sensei, is everything all right?" Yuko asked.

"No everything is not all right." Yukari said from inside the restroom. "This toilet won't flush." she complained.

Kaorin, Kagura and Yuko just stared at each other. "You don't think?…." The three said in unison.

"Yukari-Sensei, look inside the toilet." Kaorin said.

"I am and all I see is my crap." Yukari responded.

"No Yukari-Sensei, take the top of the toilet and look to see if there is anything in there." Yuko told her.

After a few seconds……a toilet flush was heard. "Well hell, with this plastic bag in there no wonder it wouldn't flush." Yukari said as she came out.

"We'd better open this once we get back to the motel." Kagura said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Azu-group looked around their surroundings. It was a large room with no windows.

Sakaki just stared at the others. "I am sorry, but Escargot threatened to cut off Chiyo's fingers if I did not say what your plans were." She lowered her head. "He is a very emotionless man."

Yomi walked up to her. "Don't worry about, sooner or later we have to talk to an attorney, then we'll tell him the type of person Escargot is." she said.

A door opened. "Do not count on it." a voice said. The Azu-Group saw that it was Escargot.

"You are a very bad person, and I do not like you." Osaka told him.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Escargot responded. "Now I just have one question….who is that little girl, and where is she?"

"We don't know, and even if we did we would never tell you." Tomo responded.

"That's too bad." He said as he took out a knife as he slowly turned around.

"Don't even try to threaten us with Chiyo-Chan's fingers, because we outnumber you." Ohyama threatened.

"Oh I won't be doing any cutting…..yet." Escargot responded as the room slowly started to fill up with a gas as he turned around and he was now wearing a gas mask. "With your parents still on my back, I can't really keep you alive so you can tell them everything now can I." he told them. "Oh don't worry, this gas isn't toxic, I have another way of getting rid of you."

The Azu-Group started to cough and slowly each one of them started to collapse.

"You….asshole." Tomo told him.

"Oh and one more thing." Escargot said as he knelt in front of her. "I will find your little friend….and her death will be much more painful."

It was the last thing they heard before they all passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel Minamo had finished up the growth formula. "Well I don't know if this stuff is really gonna work." she said.

Kaorin grabbed the glass full of the formula. "I really hope it does." Kaorin responded as she drank the formula.

Suddenly a sound came from within Kaorin's stomach. "I….think it's…working." she said.

"Say, if she's gonna get big again, aren't her clothes gonna tear." Yuko said.

"Oh crap." Kaorin said as she ran into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Yukari knocked on the door. "Hey are you big yet?" she demanded.

"Well yeah, but I'm kinda naked so if you could give me some clothes." Kaorin said from within the bathroom.

"Sorry, but we don't have anything here in your size." Minamo told her.

Kagura then remember the plastic bag Chiyo had hidden and looked inside. "Good 'ol Chiyo-Chan." she said as she smiled. "Kaorin-chan, I think this might be to your liking." She said as she slowly opened the door and gave the bag to Kaorin.

"OH COOL!!!!!" Kaorin said from within.

After a few minutes Kaorin came out of the restroom…..wearing her blue school uniform.

"Look out world Kaorin Aida is back."

**Yes Kaorin is back to normal at last, but what does that crooked cop Escargot have in store for the rest of the Azu-Group, well stay tuned to find out, until then, take care.**

**Quick Note: Kaorin's recap is from the actual Azumanga Daioh Series. The part about her telling them how she help an orphangae though is from another fic, "Azumanga Christmas Tales" from the chapter. "Kaorin's Tale"and once again there is another reference to Azumanga Christmas Tales: Yukari and Minamo's tale. Hope I'm not tiring you with these references.**

**AR: ****Okay you can let go of the shotgun now.**

**Kaorin: No, I think I'll hold on to it.**

**AR: I miss the shovels.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	17. Revealed

**Hi all, I want to give the following ppl thanks for reviews it really means a lot.**

**Weener 1: Always has been a loyal reader and knows how to Keep It Daioh lol**

**Fancy1600: Also a loyal reader who always nice reviews**

**IcemanX: Thanx as well, and I hope to keep enjoying your fics as well**

**runaway drummer: I know Kags would enjoy that she is your fave character.**

**I-Luv-Gara-Sama: Once again sorry for the cliffhangers but I know you are loving this fic**

**Guu-chan: Yes I know that Sarkozy is very 'Political" but hey I guess he can be considered a Daioh-head. Lol**

**Addleboy: Yes Akane Tendou is humorus, and I guess Yomi would be interested in Ramna, if Tomo wasn't driving her crazy half the time lol**

**Anime Crazy195: Thank you for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic**

**And Osakaism: Yes it was cough syrup so enjoy the moment lol**

**So thank you very much and please enjoy, and now with that said….**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 17: Revealed**

Helena snuck into Escargot's office, she was determined to find out the truth about him. She sat on his desk and typed into his computer. "Damn, he's got this thing protected well." she thought.

It was then that she remembered one of the group from Tokyo seemed to know a lot about hacking into computers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena entered the male lock up area. "I need to speak to one of the prisoners….Ohyama I believe his name is." she told the officer on duty here.

"Sorry, but no one here by that name is here." The Officer responded.

"That can't be, I know for a fact that he and his friends were captured earlier today near the Japanese Embassy." Helena replied.

"Well they weren't bought in here." The officer explained.

"Now I know something is not right." Helena thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin and her little group walked up to the embassy. One of the officers patrolling the area came up to her.

"You, Miss." he said in French.

"May we help you." Yuko replied in French.

"We have been searching for this girl." the officer told him as he showed him a sketch of the 5 year old Kaorin.

"Now really, does this young lady look like a 5 year old to you?" Yuko asked as he smirked.

The officer looked at the sketch. "You are correct, I guess it's just a strange coincidence….you may proceed." he told them.

And so The group from Japan made their way into the Embassy….smiling…..but Kaorin was the one who was smiling the widest.

"It's great to be 17 again." She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin pleaded her case to the Japanese Ambassador.

"I am sorry, but your friends did break the law, and I'm afraid as long as they are in police custody, there is nothing we can do." he replied.

"But they didn't break any law, well except for maybe that incident with the shovels, but other than that they are innocent." Kaorin pleaded.

"Well how about the baby they kidnapped." the ambassador said.

"I know for a fact that the baby is okay." Kaorin said.

"And how are you sure?" The ambassador asked.

"Because I was that baby…..ooooooooooooooooooooo, I guess that didn't sound right did it?" Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, the group of five found themselves being escorted out of the Embassy.

"AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!" The ambassador yelled from the second story window.

"Because I was that baby." Yukari mimicked. "How brainless are you?"

"Okay, okay, I messed up." Kaorin replied. "I guess we're on our own now." she said.

"Now can we kick cop ass?" Kagura asked.

Yuko couldn't help but give a small smile. "You haven't changed at all Kags." he said .

"Oh, uh, I guess not." Kagura said as she blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escargot was back at his office. He had managed to inform the azu-parents that their children were being held at an undisclosed location while they were being prepared for trial. At that moment Makoto rushed in.

"Why are you keeping me from my clients." she demanded.

"My my, aren't we jumpy today." Escargot said.

"I demanded to see them…..NOW!!!!!" Makoto said.

"Do not worry young lady, we have a lot of 'paperwork' to take care of before you can see them." Escargot answered.

"BULL!!!!!" Makoto replied. "If you do not let me see them, I will go to the Japanese Embassy and complain about you violating their rights."

"If that is what you wish to do." Escargot replied. "Then I won't stop you."

Makoto just gave him one more glare and then she left.

Escargot's phone rang. "Hello…. So you have some more 'merchandise' eh, no don't worry I'll take care of all the paperwork, you just make sure I get my fair cut….. Oh and I was wondering if you'll do me a little favor, I have a group of kids taken care of… I have them in my secret location near the warehouse district…. You will…. I really appreciated it." Escargot just smiled as he hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was just sitting in a nearby bench, she said she needed to be alone for a while. "I just know they are in terrible danger….I can feel it." she thought.

"Need some company." Kagura said as she sat down next to her.

"I guess." Kaorin said as she sighed. "So, did Kurosawa-Sensei come up with a plan yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but hey, she's smart, maybe not as smart as Chiyo-Chan, but she always comes up with kickass ideas." Kagura replied.

Kaorin just smiled. "Arigato Kaugra-san." she said. Kaorin just kept staring at Kagura.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"So when are you gonna tell Yuko." Kaorin asked.

"Tell him what?" Kagura replied.

"About how you feel about him." Kaorin replied.

Kagura just stared at the ground and blushed. "Look, Yuko just thinks of me as one of the guys, I'm just scared that if he finds out I like him, things could change…. For the worse."

Kaorin just smiled. "It sounds like you have a similar problem like I do."

Kagura just stared at her. "Well you haven't told Sakaki how you really feel about her."

Kaorin stared back. For some reason, ever since Kagura figured out about her crush on Sakaki, they've become close friends. "Well I guess one day I'll tell her."

"Tell you what, if you tell Sakaki how you really feel, I'll tell Yuko about my true feelings for him." Kagura replied.

"Well….." Kaorin responded.

"Hey think of it like the buddy system, we give each other confidence as we try and reach our goals." Kagura replied.

"Yeah, all for one and one for all." Kaorin added.

"Huh?" Kagura replied.

"The Three Musketeers." Kaorin explained.

"The candy bar?" Kagura replied.

"Forget it." Kaorin said as she sweat dropped.

At that moment a van drove up and parked across the street. Kaorin couldn't help but to notice the two people getting out of it.

"What is it Kaorin-san?" Kagura asked.

"That man and woman, there's something familiar about them." Kaorin replied.

It was then that they both noticed that the woman was carrying an Asian baby.

"It's them, they're the ones who kidnapped me." Kaorin said.

"Are you sure? I mean you were just a baby at the time." Kagura replied.

Kaorin just kept staring at the man and woman. "No doubt about it…. It's them."

"Then I say we go over and give those two a real as kicking." Kagura said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No." Kaorin replied. "Let's just see what happens next."

After that, they saw the couple go into a building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena was driving down the street when she noticed the van parked illegally. Even thought she was a detective, she knew she could not let someone get away with that. She pulled over her car and got out.

As she walked towards the van, she saw Kaorin and Kagura sitting on the bench. It was then that she recognized Kaorin as the girl in the sketch. "It can't be her, she looks older." she thought.

At that moment the man and woman walked out minus the baby. They saw Helena and just gave her an angry look.

"What do you want." The woman said.

Helena took out her badge. "Helena Bonior, Paris Police, did you know you are parked in a no parking zone." she told them.

"Oh sorry officer, we had to, drop something off." The man replied. "But we'll be on our way now."

Kaorin and Kagura slowly walked up. "So where's the baby?" Kaorin asked in Japanese.

"Sorry. We do not speak Japanese." The woman pretended not to understand as replied in French.

"She asked something about a baby." Helena replied in French.

"We have no baby." The man replied.

"We saw them go into that building with an Asian baby." Kagura told Helena.

Helena just stared at the man and woman. "Are you sure?" Helena asked in Japanese.

"Yes." Kaorin replied.

Helena turned to the man and woman. "You don't mind if we go into that building do you?" she asked in French.

The man and woman just stared at each other, and then charged at them with some martial arts moves. Knocking them down. After that they got into the van and drove off.

"YOU TWO STAY HERE!!!!!!" Helena said as she quickly got into her car and began to chase after the van.

"That….was…AWSEOME!!!!!!!" Kagura screamed as Kaorin just sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena placed a police light on her roof and then turned on the siren as she chased the van.

"This is Officer Bonior, I am currently in pursuit of a white van which with two Americans, one female and one male, the male is driving. They are wanted for assault." she said into a radio.

The van kept swerving left and right as other cars drove out of it's path. "They're insane." Helena thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the chase continued over the Pont Alexandre III bridge, the van lost controlled and flipped sliding on it' side for a few yards before coming to a stop.

Helena stopped near the van and got out of her car and slowly drew her gun and pointed it at the man and woman as they slowly climbed out of the van, they appeared to be uninjured.

"LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!!!!!" Helena ordered them.

At that moment a car drove up and Escargot got out. "Well Helena, it appears you caught yourselves some troublemakers." he said.

"Are you the only one who came?" Helena asked in a confused tone.

"But of course." Escargot replied he said as he took out his gun and pointed it at the man and woman. "So who are they?" he asked.

"I have two witnesses near Rue Monge Street who claim that these two had an Asian baby. Maybe they're connected to that Kidnapping ring in Japan." It was then that something dawned on her. "Wait, that group of teens from Japan….. They weren't kidnapping the baby….. He stared at Escargot, they were rescuing her."

"Oh you are so brilliant." Escargot said as she pointed the gun at Helena and shot her in the shoulder.

Helena screamed as she dropped her gun and fell to the ground. "I…knew you were hiding something." she said. "But…why."

"Hey it pays good money, they supply the babies, I make sure they get all they have no trouble bringing them to France, and then they get 'adopted' for a price."

"You monster,.. And where do you have do you have them now?" Helena demanded as she slowly stood up."

"That's not your concern anymore." Escargot replied as he pointed the gun at Helena.

Helena tried to run off as she held her shoulder, but Escargot fired again hitting her in the leg. Helena then fell of the bridge and fell into the Seine River.

"Poor poor Helena, she had so much potential." Escargot said as he turned to the man and woman. "So…John…Jane." Go and take care of that little group of teens… I have two more troublemakers to deal with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Kagura just kept sitting on the bench waiting for Helena to return. "So do you think she'll catch them?" Kagura asked.

"How should I know." Kaorin responded as her stomach began to rumble. "OH NO!!!!!"

"WHAT'S WRONG, ARE YOU GETTING OLDER?!!!!!" Kagura asked in a worried tone.

"Nope, I just realized I hadn't eaten all day." Kaorin replied as she blushed in embarrassment. "I'll be right back." and with that she left.

After a few minutes, Minamo, Yukari, and Yuko walked up. "Hey we were getting worried." Minamo said. "So where's Kaorin?"

"She'll be back, she went to get something to eat." Kagura replied.

Then, without warning several police cars rushed up. Escargot walked up to them holding a gun.

"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF OFFICER HELENA BONIOR!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"NANI?"!!!!!!" They all said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, Kaorin came back and noticed Kagura wasn't there.

"Odd." she thought. "Maybe she got tired and went to the hotel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin entered the motel room, she looked around and noticed that no one was there. "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Okay, Escargot seems to be involved in the baby kidnapping ring, and now Kagura, Yukari, Minamo, as well as Yuko seems to be at his mercy. Wow, that means that it's all up to Kaorin. (who would've thunk it. Well hope you stay tuned to see what happens next, so until then, take care**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	18. Mission: Kaorinpossible

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 18: Mission: Kaorinpossible**

A few hours later…….

She was alone…….

Her friends….her Teachers…..there was no one left…….

Kaorin walked down the sidewalks of Paris. She still could not understand how Kagura and the others could just….vanish.

Kaorin stopped and noticed the she was in front of the Eiffel Tower. "It sure is romantic in person." She thought. "Sakaki-san would…….." Kaorin just got a blank look on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed. Kaorin had gone to the top of the Eiffel Tower and was just standing there just staring at Paris. "They came all the way here to help me." She thought. "Well now it's my turn to help them…… no matter what I will not give up….. I will be strong…. I WILL FIND THEM!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THEME TO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE STARTS….(THE ONE FROM THE MOVIES AGAIN) **

Kaorin decided to begin her search at the hotel room where the Azu-Group first stayed. She looked all around but to no avail. "Okay then next stop."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was standing outside the LeMue Mansion. There she noticed the police patrolling the area. It was then that she notice Mr. LaMue yelling into a phone as Mrs. LaMue just yawned.

"And these were supposed to be my Parents." Kaorin thought as she sweat dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin went to the apartment building where that man and woman dropped off the Asian baby. She sat on the bench across the street and just waited there.

Her patience would pay off as she saw a couple leave the building with a baby carriage.

"Gravy." Kaorin whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just kept following the couple. Whenever one of them felt someone was watching them and turned around, Kaorin managed to hide. (After all she had a lot of Practice when she went out Sakaki-Watching)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple went into a bakery. Kaorin just sat down in a nearby outdoors café and continued to stare in their direction. It was then that she noticed a small photo shop nearby. She quickly went in and bought a digital camera. "Good thing Yuko gave me some Euros." Kaorin thought.

Kaorin came out just as the couple came out of the bakery. She slowly walked up to the couple.

"ME JAPANESE TOURIST……." she said in bad English. "ME WANT TO TAKIE A SNAP SNAP OF YOU?!!!!!!"

"Ugh, Japanese Tourists are the worst." The man said.

"Just smile and she'll go away." The woman replied.

"OH HOLDIE THE BABY….HOLDIE THE BABY!!!!!" Kaorin said as she just wanted to throw up at the way she was acting.

"Okay." The woman said as she took a small Japanese baby boy out of the carriage. "His name is Kung Pow, he's from China and we just adopted him." she said.

"Kung…..Pow?" Kaorin thought as she sweat dropped. "Ohhh pretty pretty." Kaorin said as she took the picture. "You wanna copy, then givet me you address."

"I'd rather not." The man replied.

"Me understand." Kaorin said. "Okay, buh bye….buh bye." Kaorin said as she quickly left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin quickly went back to Rue Monge Street and wrote the number on the building. "53." she thought.

"Time to do a little surfing." Kaorin thought as she walked off.

**MUSIC ENDS!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(let me just personally say that Kaorin can be a very clever girl, WOOT!!!!!)

And now next the next stop on Kaorin's 'Operation: Rescue and Expose' (I know it sounds bad but it's the best name she could think of) was a cyber café.

"Now let's look for your real mommy and Daddy." Kaorin thought as she went into Google Japan and entered. "Missing Babies."

Kaorin had the digital camera next to the computer as she looked at all the babies missing in Japan.

She was shocked to see that thousands of babies were reported missing over the last six months.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, but Kaorin continued to search no matter how tired and frustrating she was getting.

"Come on, come on." Kaorin thought…..until…..BINGO!!!!!!!

On the screen was a picture of the Baby boy that was on the digital camera…

"Norio Hirota….age 5 months missing from Yokohama, Japan. Parents, Yasuo Hirota, father….. Nanami Hirota, Mother."

Kaorin saw an e-mail address and then she sent them a message telling them where Norio was, and not to inform the police in Paris but to go directly to the Japanese Embassy. She also sent an attachment of the picture she took oh him which she downloaded from the digital camera."

"Now I've made the first move Babynappers , let's see how you're gonna react." Kaorin said as she smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin went into a motel room. . She noticed that her Euro count was getting low. She lied down on the bed and stared out the window. "I just pray that they're okay." Kaorin said.

"Don't worry, if you followed the plan exactly, everything will work out." a woman's voice said.

Kaorin then turned and saw the phone. "I need to call someone." she said.

"You're mother right?" the voice asked.

"She must be devastated, thinking I'm dead." Kaorin replied.

"Then you should call her." the voice replied.

"Arigato." Kaorin said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Japan, Kari just sat in the living room all alone holding a picture of her, Her late husband Akira and Kaorin…when she was 5.

Ever since Kaorin was declared dead her life had no meaning. At times she thought of suicide, in fact she was holding a bottle of pills next to her.

"Soon, we will be a family again." she thought as she slowly opened the bottle of pills.

At that moment the phone rang. Kari just stared at it. The phone rarely ever rang and when it did, it was usually a collection agency demanding payment on a late bill.

Kari just stared a the pills. "No more distractions." she thought as she let the answering machine take over.

"This is the Aida residence, no one is at home at the moment, but if you leave your name and message after the beep, we'll get back to you as soon as we can……."

Kari was about to place the pills in her mouth when……..

"_Mom?" _a voice came from the machine,

Kari dropped the pills and was in shock for a few seconds. "Kaori?" she thought as she ran to the phone and answered it. "Kaori?"

"_Mom, I've missed you so much." _Kaorin said from the other line.

"Kaori…it is you." Kari said as she was her whole body was shaking. "Where are you, are you okay?"

"_Mom….are you ready for this….. I'm in….Paris." _Kaorin replied.

"PARIS!!!!!!" Kari screamed. "ALL THIS TIME YOUR FRIENDS AND I WERE WORRIED SICK AND YOU WERE IN PARIS ALL THIS TIME!!!!!!!"

"_Okay Mom, first of all, I didn't come here of my choosing, I was…..kidnapped." _Kaorin explained.

"Oh, that's terrible." Kari replied in a worried tone. "How did you get away."

"_You could say I escaped….with a little help from my friends." _Kaorin replied.

"Oh yes, I've seen the news reports about them kidnapping that baby." Kari replied.

"_No no no, I was…I mean that baby was the one who was kidnapped." _Kaorin told her. _"They just tried to rescue her and things didn't work out to good."_

"So where are they now." Kari replied.

"_I wish I knew, but for now I have to stay here." _Kaorin explained.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming home right now." Kari warned.

"_Mom, you don't understand, my friends are in grave danger, and right now I am the only one who can help them." _Kaorin pleaded.

"Kaori… I've already lost you once, please don't do this." Kari said as tears came out of her eyes.

"_Mom, I'll be fine, I promise you. And I will be home soon, just don't tell anyone that I called you okay." _Kaorin said.

Kari knew that once Kaorin had her mind made up it was hard to change her mind. "I love you Kaori." she said.

"_I love you too Mom." _Kaorin replied. A click was heard signaling that Kaorin had hung up.

"She's alive…..SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!" Kari yelled as she fell to her knees and started to cry in joy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed, Kaorin was sitting at the bench across the Apartment building on Rue Monge street. She was wearing a disguise so no one would recognize her.

She had been waiting there just staring at the building. It was then that a black car drove up and parked…..in the no parking zone. Several Japanese people got out of it including……

"The Hirotas" Kaorin thought as she smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escargot was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. "Escargot speaking."

"THE NISBETTS WERE CONFRONTED BY THE BABY'S REAL PARENTS AND THEY CONFFESED EVERYTHING!!!!!!!" John said from the other line.

"But that's impossible." Escargot replied. "I've taken every step to make sure that baby could not be traced."

"Well someone found out a way to do so." John said.

Escargot was quiet for a few seconds. "It had to have been that little brat." he said. "But how can a 5 year old find a way to figure out what we are doing?"

"Well what do you want us to do?" John asked.

"For the moment just sit tight." Escargot replied. "By the way how are our guests?" he asked.

"Resting well, but why did you change your mind about eliminating them?" John asked.

"I just had a feeling that they might come in handy somehow….and it appears that they will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin went back to the motel and made a phone call.

"_Hello?" _Escargot replied.

"_Hello Chief, how's the baby game going." _Kaorin said.

"You…..how did you figure it out?" Escargot demanded.

"_Come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're the one behind this ring." _Kaorin replied. _"I heard about Detective Bonior's murder and how you arrested my friends and charged them with it. Yet, there hasn't been anything mentioned about them, or the missing Lamue baby since."_

Kaorin continued. _"Then I said to my self, I said….'Self' why would an officer be so obsessed with catching a group of teens from Japan instead of investigating more major crimes going on in Paris, and then I also noticed surfing the web that a lot of Asian babies have been adopted in Paris lately, that's just to much of a coincidence if you ask me."_

"You are a clever one." Escargot replied.

"_So where are my friends." _Kaorin demanded.

"Hah, like I'd tell you." Escargot replied.

"_Well get ready for this because I have a good one for you." _Kaorin started. "_I have managed to track down most of the 'adopted' babies real parents and all I have to do is contact them and they'll be here quicker than a Chinese bad name giver.. I mean 'Kung Pow' give me a break."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in his office, Escargot just clenched his fists. "Okay, I'll hand over your friends, provided that you leave Paris and promise never to return again, and you give me your list okay?" he told her.

"_You got a deal, and to make sure you don't do anything fishy, we'll make the exchange in a public place say….the Eiffel Tower." _Kaorin responded. "_I'll be waiting." _she said as she hung up.

Escargot just rubbed his face. "How…. How can a fucking 5 year old figure this whole thing out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is he going to meet you?" a woman asked.

"Yep, he fell for the bait hook line and sinker." Kaorin replied. "So how are you doing?" she asked the woman.

"I've felt better." the woman replied. "I've already informed Internal Affairs and they'll be waiting nearby for Escargot, and as soon as you make the trade with him, we arrest him." the woman just sighed. "I just wish you didn't have to risk your life."

"They're my friends I would do anything for them." Kaorin replied. "And all the charges against my friends?"

"Will be dropped I promise you." the woman replied.

"Arigato Detective Bonior." Kaorin said.

"Please….call me Helena." Helena replied.

**WHOA HELENA SURVIVED, BUT HOW AND HOW DID SHE END UP WITH KAORIN, AND NOW KAORIN IF GOING TO GO TO A FINAL CONFRONTATION WITH ESCARGOT!!!!!!! If you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for the amazing conclusion. Until then…..take care.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**


	19. All Good Things

**Hi all, the sad thing about writing fanfics is that eventually you have to reach an ending, but you realize that it's all worth it in the end if people enjoy your work, and with that said…..**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Goo-Goo**

**By Anime Rebirth**

**Part 19: All Good Things……..**

Kaorin left the motel, as she looked back she saw Helena from the window with a look of concern on her face. Kaorin just smiled at her as if to say.. "Don't worry." And with that Kaorin was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena slowly stood up from her bed, her injuries still hurt, but she refused to get medical attention until everything was over. She didn't one anyone else, especially Escargot that she somehow survived his attack.

It was then that she remembered back to the day when Kaorin found her…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK Previous chapter……..**

Hours passed. Kaorin had gone to the top of the Eiffel Tower and was just standing there just staring at Paris. "They came all the way here to help me." She thought. "Well now it's my turn to help them…… no matter what I will not give up….. I will be strong…. I WILL FIND THEM!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin decided to head back to the motel to plan her next move, she almost arrived there when she noticed something up ahead…. It appeared to be a woman sitting in an alley. Kaorin quickly rushed up to her.

The woman appeared to have two injuries one on her shoulder, and another one on her leg. After closer examination, Kaorin recognized the woman as the officer that she and Kagura had seen earlier,

"Oh my God, I've got to get you to a hospital." Kaorin pleaded.

"No, no one must know I'm alive." Helena said. "Are you staying anywhere?" she asked.

"I was sharing a motel with some friends until they disappeared." Kaorin responded.

"Escargot must have them." Helena responded. "If I know him, he probably used my 'murder' as an excuse to arrest them."

Kaorin was furious, she'd only seen Escargot once, and that was back at the Embassy, but one encounter with him was enough to convince her that he was an evil person. "Let's get you to the motel." Kaorin said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was usually a squeamish person when it cam to blood. But she knew that somehow, those bullets had to be removed from Helena's shoulder and leg. She had sterilized a small pair of forceps which she bought at a medical supply store. "Okay I'm no doctor, but I know this is gonna hurt." Kaorin told Helena.

"Do it." Helena said as she braced herself.

Kaorin rubbed the wound on her shoulder with some rubbing alcohol which caused Helena to wince. After that, she slowly opened the wound and she saw the bullet. "Looks like it didn't go in all the way." Kaorin thought as she use the forceps to slowly remove it.

Kaorin did the same thing for Helena's leg. After that she bandaged the wounds up and helped Helena to the bed.

"I guess that will do until you receive proper medical attention.." Kaorin said.

"Thank you." Helena said. "I never got your name."

"Kaori Aida, but my friends call me Kaorin." Kaorin replied.

"Detective Helena Bonior." Helena replied as she reached out and then shook hands with Kaorin. "Kaorin Aida…where have I….YOU'RE THAT GIRL WHO WENT MISSING IN TOKYO ABOUT A MONTH AGO."

Kaorin just sighed. "Yeah that's me." Kaorin replied.

"You mean to tell me you were here in Paris all this time?" Helena asked.

"Well actually… I was kidnapped as a baby by two Americans….the Americans you chased." Kaorin replied.

Helena just gave Kaorin a confused look. "You were a baby?" she asked. "You Japanese have vivid imaginations."

Kaorin took out a wine cooler bottle. "Need some proof?" she said as she walked over to a potted plant.

"Are you going to make that plant drunk?" Helena asked.

"Just watch." Kaorin said as she pour some of the red liquid into the plant.

Helena just watched. "So what's supposed to happen." she asked.

"Just give it a second." Kaorin responded. And then, without warning the plant grew at an alarming rate.

"But…how?" Helena asked in a confused tone.

"This is a growth formula." Kaorin started. "There was a youth formula that my friend Chiyo-chan had inadvertently invented which I accidentally drank."

"Turning you into a baby…. Then let me guess, you were kidnapped." Helena started.

"And was bought here to Tokyo." Kaorin finished. "My friends did managed to get a hold of me an gave me a little bit of the growth formula, which caused me to grow, but only up to a five year old."

Helena was just amazed at what had transpired in front of her. "To be honest Miss Kaorin, you drinking that youth formula may have been the best thing you have ever done." she said.

"How?" Kaorin asked in a confused tone.

"Well if you hadn't become a baby, you wouldn't have been kidnapped, if haven't have been kidnapped, you're friends wouldn't have come to Paris to look for you, and then Escargot wouldn't have gone to great lengths to stop them, and then no one would have known of his involvements in the Japanese Baby kidnapping ring." Helena replied.

Kaorin just sweat dropped by Helena's explanation. "Yeah, but then my friends wouldn't also be in danger." she replied.

Helena just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply….." she started.

"It's okay, because I have come up with a plan to not only rescue my friends, but to expose Escargot for the slime he is….I call it…. OPERATION: RESCUE AND EXPOSE!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she made a dramatic pose.

Helena just made button eyes as she stared at Kaorin. "Um, somehow that sounds……nasty." she said.

"What I think it sounds wicked cool." Kaorin replied.

"Well I guess if that's what you want to call it." Helena answered. "So tell me, how does your plan go."

And so Kaorin explained her plan to Helena. The detective was amazed how well Kaorin thought everything out right down to the littlest detail. She thought that the teen could make a fine detective herself one day.

"Well then, I guess you'd better get going then." Helena replied. "Just be careful."

"I will." Kaorin responded as she left.

Helena then slowly got up and walked over to the phone. She was hoping that her old friend from Internal Affairs answered… and lucky for her…..it did.

**END FLASHBACK**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was waiting at the Eifel tower holding a folder. She looked at her watch and was wondering what was keeping the crooked cop. It was then that she noticed a white van pull up and park nearby.

Escargot got out of the van a looked around for a 5 year old girl. Imagine his surprise when it was Kaorin who walked up.

"Hello Chief Inspector Escargot." Kaorin said.

Escargot just started at the Asian girl. "Who are you, and how do you know of me?" he replied.

"Let's just say that we have seen each other before." Kaorin replied. "Now where are my friends." she demanded.

Escargot motioned to Kaorin to go to the back of the van. He slowly opened one of the doors and to Kaorin's horror, she saw her friends and teachers, they all seemed to be in a daze.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?!!!!" Kaorin demanded.

"I had to sedate them, they were becoming…. Feisty." Escargot replied as he smirked. "But before we make the exchange, I just want to know a few things, who are you really…. And what happened to that little girl?"

Kaorin could not take it anymore…… "My name is Kaori Aida…. I am from Tokyo Japan….. The 5 year old girl….. Her name is Kaori Aida….. And she is also from Tokyo Japan….. And the baby you kidnapped… Her name is Kaori Aida, and she too is from Japan." she said as her eyes seemed to be filling up with rage.

Escargot just stared at her. "Oh please, do you expect me that you are three different girl at three different ages." he replied.

"No…..I just want you to tell me that you will turn yourself in for you part in the kidnapping ring." Kaorin warned.

"No I don't think so." he said as he motioned to his pocket to warn did he had a gun in it. "I have a good thing going with this little kidnapping deal, and I am not about to give it up." He said as he grabbed the folder from Kaorin. "Now we are going to take a little ride….. And then you and all you meddling friends will be out of my hair forever."

"Haven't you heard." Kaorin said…… "Nothing lasts forever." At that moment dozens of police cars drove up and surrounded them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" Escargot yelled.

Helena came out of one the police cars. "IT'S OVER ESCARGOT, WE GOT YOU ON TAPE AND WE'VE ROUNDED UP THE ENTIRE KIDNAPPING RING!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"No." Escargot whispered. "You can't be alive… I saw you fall off the bridge after I shot you."

Helena just smirked. "You underestimate my survival skills." she replied.

Escargot just stared at Kaorin. "YOU RUNED EVERYTHING FOR ME!!!!" he said as he took out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Ah!" Kaorin said softly as she managed to hide quickly. (remember….her Sakaki-watching skills)

Escargot was caught off guard by Kaorin's sudden disappearance. He looked around and noticed the police was moving in. In a panic he ran into the crowd.

"DON'T LOSE HIM!!!!!" Helena ordered.

Escargot ran towards a car…. A 2003 Enzo Ferrari, he got into the seat and was about to make an attempt to hotwire it…..when he noticed the keys in the ignition. "Idiot driver." Escargot thought as he quickly turned it and managed to get away.

"Who in there right mind would leave a Enzo Ferrari parked like that?" Helena asked in an angry tone.

"Uh, detective?" An officer said as he pointed to a banner.

"_**20XX Paris Auto Show"**_

"Well that's just…PEACHY!!!!!" Helena yelled. "No one can catch up to him now."

Kaorin ran up to her friends who were now receiving medical attention. "How are they." she asked in Japanese.

The two paramedics just stared at her.

"I SAID HOW ARE THEY?!!!!" she asked again.

Helena walked up. "Pouvez-vous me dire leur état?" she asked.

"Ils ont été fortement dopés, ils sont des corps sont trop soumis à une contrainte dehors moi ne pensent pas qu'ils survivront." one of the paramedics responded which caused Helena to give a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kaorin asked in a horrified tone.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaorin… but they say that they were drugged up so badly… they may not survive."

Kaorin just fell to her knees. "No…..no…..it's not true." she said as tears came out of her eyes.

She looked at each of them and started to think at the way they acted in high school.

_CHIYO: "Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done."_

_YOMI: "I think if you have a big lunch now, and then take the long way home, then you should burn off all those awful calories."_

_TOMO: "The way I see it, high school should be the most fun moment in your life…..so why'd they have to ruin it with school work."_

_KAGURA: "Oi, one day I'm gonna be a championship swimmer, then people will finally notice that I'm not just another wannabe."_

_OSAKA: "Sometimes I wonder why people say I'm strange, It's not like I mean to…. Maybe if I focus more, people will stop saying all those nasty things behind my back."_

_CHIHIRO: "Hey Kaorin, how about we find a cool way to introduce the outfits we made for the cultural fest okay.":_

_RACHEL: "I know sometimes I may seem like the quiet type, but given the chance, I will speak my mind if something bothers me, you know what I mean Kaorin."_

_OHYAMA: "Being in the computer club can be exciting, but sometimes, I just wish something else would happen that would make my life interesting."_

_YUKARI: "I may seem like a heartless teacher, but I do know that deep down, the students do care for me, and I care for them very much, but this is the way I am, but you know otherwise right? "_

_MINAMO: "I know life can throw you a curveball sometimes, but you can't let that bother you,. In other words, find the confidence within you and you can accomplish anything you want."_

Kaorin stared at Yuko. "I know we haven't known each other long, but given the chance, I know we would make real good friends."

It was then that she turned to Sakaki…….. "Sakaki-san, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…. I wish I could've told you about my feelings…but now."

_SAKAKI: "No it's okay, I've always wanted to try the three legged race it seems like fun."….._

"_Do you think I can have a copy of the picture of your new kittens."……._

"_They're aren't enough boys, so I'm filling in."…….._

After a few minutes…..they were all dead.

Kaorin clenched her fists, the person responsible for this was getting away. "He…..will….pay." she said in a horrific tone.

Kaorin looked up and saw a dirt bike display under the tower. Without hesitation she ran over to it and got on one of them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Helena screamed.

"Getting some payback." Kaorin replied as she put on the helmet. And with that she turned on the bike and sped off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin raced through the streets of Paris, even though she had never ridden a motorcycle her entire life, her entire body seemed to be so possessed with finding Escargot, it all seemed to come natural to her.

Escargot thought he was getting away, until he looked in the side mirror and saw a girl in a blue uniform… on a motorcycle. "That little bitch." he thought.

Kaorin sped up and seemed to be catching up to Ferrari. "I've got you now."

Escargot quickly turned and headed into a sidewalk full of people. The crowd kept jumping left and right trying to avoid the Ferrari.

Kaorin saw what was happening and she slowed down. "That bastard." she thought as he waited until Escargot was back on the street to continue the chase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Media was franticly covering the chase as it continued, on televisions all over France, all people saw was a Ferrari being pursued by a young Asian girl on a motorcycle. In the distance you could also see police cars trying to catch up, but their autos were just no match for the two speed machines.

Kaorin managed to get to the side of the car. Escargot then pulled out his gun and fired at her. Kaorin slowed down which caused the bullet to miss her.

Kaorin then went around the Ferrari and rode up the other side of it.

Escargot managed to see her eyes, they seemed to be burning with fury. He started to sweat as he tried to shoot again, but the look in Kaorin's obsessed eyes were to much for him to handle as he lost control of the Ferrari and it flipped over…..before it exploded.

Kaorin stopped and observed the burning wreckage. "Have a nice life in hell." she said softly.

She was about to ride off when she heard something.

"ADIA!!!!!!!!!" a male voice screamed. Kaorin turned around and saw a bleeding Escargot standing there with his gun pointed at her…. It was the last thing she saw before he fired…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing but darkness…….. Kaorin seemed to feel like she was in a void……

"_Kaorin…..?"……. "Kaorin please wake up……"_

Kaorin kept hearing the voice over and over. As she slowly opened her eyes.

"_Thank God she's awake."_

Kaorin looked around and noticed she was in the school infirmary. She also noticed that standing around her were… Chiyo, Sakaki, Osaka,Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Chihiro, Rachel, Ohyama, Yukari and Minamo.

"What the heck…..how did I get here?" Kaorin asked.

"You got sick after you accidentally drank Chiyo's Energy Drink." Rachel started. "I went to get help and when we came back, you were on the floor, unconscious."

"You mean we're not in Paris?" Kaorin asked.

The entire group just gave her a confused look.

"Why would we be in Paris, the people there are jerks." Tomo said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Chihiro said.

"But don't think this little ordeal will excuse you from your homework." Yukari said.

"Yukari, the poor girl has been though enough, give her a break." Minamo scolded.

"No way, why should she get a brake just because she did something stupid." Tomo said.

"You can be so insensitive Tomo." Yomi scolded.

"And you can be so chubby, but you don't hear me taunting you about it." Tomo responded.

"YES YOU DO ALL THE TIME!!!!!!" Yomi yelled.

"Please don't fight." Chiyo said nervously.

"I guess that means we won't win the science fair." Rachel said.

"Oh way to be worried about Kaorin-san." Chihiro said in an angry tone.

"I never said I wasn't worried." Rachel responded.

"Well it sure sounds like you don't care." Chihiro snapped back.

"Hey cut it out you two." Ohyama said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!" Chihiro and Rachel said.

Chihiro then blushed. "Oh I'm sorry Ohyama I didn't mean to yell at you." she said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Rachel taunted.

"Say Kaorin-san, when you were out of it, did you have one of those out of body experiences?" Osaka asked.

Sakaki just started to shake at what Osaka had asked.

Kagura just shook her head. "Osaka-san, that's not a very nice thing to ask." The Jock said. "Ask her if she saw any of her dead relatives."

"Oh yeah, how dumb of me." Osaka replied as Sakaki started to shiver even more.

Kaorin saw all of her friends arguing or reacting to what was going on around them. She covered her face and started to cry.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and got a worried look.

"Kaorin-san, are you okay?" Sakaki asked in a worried tone.

Kaorin looked up at everyone. "Everything couldn't be more perfect." she responded. "I though I had lost you all….but now…now I know that we will be friends forever."

Yukari took out a document. "Well, I gotta get going, there's this new transfer student coming in and I gotta get some more info on him…..his name is Yako, Yantari… Yumns."

"Yuko?" Kaorin asked.

"Yeah that's him." Yukari said which caused Kagura to blush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day. Kaorin just sat under a tree in front of the school looking at the schoolyard. "All I had was a bad reaction to the drink." she thought as she couldn't help but laugh a little.

After a few minutes, she saw Kagura and Yuko walk out of the school….holding hands.

"Way to go Kagura." Kaorin thought.

She stood up and went to the sidewalk. She took one more look at the school. "I guess someday I'll tell Sakaki how I feel…… but right now, I just have to get home to mom." And with that she headed for home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin walked down the street when she noticed a car drive by. Inside she could see that it was an American man and woman. "No freaking way." Kaorin thought.

She then noticed that they parked next to a young girl who was pushing a baby carriage. "It just can't be." Kaorin thought as she ran towards them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to Tokyo Tower?" the woman asked as she showed the girl a map.

"Sure." The girl responded as she gave the girls directions.

It was then that the man walked towards the baby carriage and was about to grab the baby when out of nowhere Kaorin came in a tackled him down which caused him to hit his head on a pole, knocking him out.

"Oh shit." the woman said as she got in the car and drove off.

"W..what's going on?" the girl asked.

"Call the police…… I can't explain it, but they just tried to kidnap your baby." Kaorin responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, it was revealed that the man and woman were part of a Country wide baby kidnapping ring, and that a Chief Inspector was involved. Word also spread of the young girl who was responsible for capturing the American man involved which started the downfall of the ring.

"But how did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Just call it a hunch." Kaorin responded as she smiled.

"Wow you must have like ESP or something." Chihiro said.

"Nah, I guess I was just at the right place at the right time." Kaorin said as she looked at her watch. "Hey I gotta go." she said as she rushed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin entered her house and went into the Kitchen, she picked up a newspaper and saw a picture of the young detective who helped bring down the chief inspector. She looked a lot like Helena from her drink induced fantasy.

Kaorin just smiled as she placed the paper back on the table. "Time for a little snack." She thought as she opened the fridge. She moved the things inside to reveal something that was hidden. It was…. A baby bottle full of baby formula.

Kaorin grabbed the bottle and started to drink for it. "I just hope no one finds out I got hooked on this." she thought as she sweat dropped………

**THAT'S THE END!!!!!!!!**

**Well there you have it, all this time it was just an illusional fantasy that Kaorin had from the green liquid. Bet you didn't see that coming huh? (Like I'd kill off all the characters….. Please :P)**

**Thanks to all who enjoyed and reviewed this fic….**

**Weener1**

**Lukevader**

**IcemanX**

**Fancy1600**

**Animecrazy195**

**Hallwings**

**runaway drummer**

**Osakaism**

**I-Luv-Gara-sama**

**Addleboy**

**& Guu-chan**

**Without your support I probably wouldn't have been able to complete this fic so…Arigato. (bows) And until then, take care……AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME….**

**By the way….get ready for something big coming soon…. **


End file.
